Percabeth maybe I m not enough for her
by Annabethjc23
Summary: Percy thinks that everything will be fine now, they defeated Gea, there is no new Great Prophecy, the camps get along and he has all the time in the world to be with his girlfriend Annabeth and his friends ... what he does not know is that he can lose it by a bet between gods. He will have to fight to keep everything. AN: WRITEN BEFORE "THE HOUSE OF HADES-2014"
1. 1 I had to throw you

Everything started normal in Camp Halfblood, it had been months since we defeated Gea and saved the world _again_.

We were in the camp´s eating area, I was looking at Annabeth as she approached at her table with her siblings, she was becoming more beautiful and not only I say it because she is my girlfriend, but I had noticed the look of several of the new campers on her, every time I noticed someone staring at her, I felt the urge to put an arm over her and give whoever was looking at her a murderous look.

I saw her gave orders to her siblings, line up to go for their breakfast, her cabin was always the most orderly but at the time of meals the campers of Athena got a little out of control. Everyone was anxious to return to their cabin and continue with their projects.

From a distance you could see the shine of the earrings that her father had given her to replace the ones she had lost in the Tatarus. These were bigger and the eyes of the owls had two huge diamonds each, Annabeth's father had the same idea that I had, with my savings (which were not many), I bought my girlfriend owl earrings too but much smaller and less expensive than her father had given her, I felt very bad when I gave them to her and I noticed the ones that she already had on. She assured me they were beautiful and even pierced her ears again, now she wore the four earrings.

I didn´t notice someone trying to get my attention while I stared at her until I felt a push that threw me from the bench I was sitting on... it was Tyson. Several campers laughed as I got up, I hoped that Annabeth had not noticed but it was too late because Tyson made sure that the whole camp knew when he shouted

-Percy, you're drooling over Annie, I had to throw you!

I felt my face flush when everyone started to laugh especially siblings and the Aphrodite campers while Tyson lifted me up like a baby and left me on the bench at our table.

Luckily my embarrassment died quickly when Chiron announced

-Heroes! finish your breakfasts fast we must prepare to receive our guests-

The Romans were coming, after the war both camps had reached an agreement, each side would be able to visit during the year for campers to know both territories and lifestyles.

The first would be from the Romans, I missed my friends Frank, Hazel and Jason a lot.

Even Reyna a little and my old cohort.

I finished my blue waffles and ran with everyone else to the lake when we heard a horn sound.

They had arrived.


	2. 2 THE MAGNIFICENT LEO

The Argo II was the ideal medium for campers to travel from camp to camp and no one could ignore such a huge ship / plane / submarine / bus or anything especially if their captain shouted

\- THE MAGNIFICENT LEO and his ship are in the house! - At full lung from the cabin.

The Argo II began to descend quickly and as always Leo tried to "land" near the dock ... well let's say it he is not very good at landing because we all heard the familiar crack of the wood breaking when the ship hit the dock. Annabeth was frustrated with Leo for this, she did not even bother to rebuild the dock anymore. But the way she frowned every time it happened was something very tender for me.

We all retreated when the ramp of the door opened and let our Roman friends out

They advanced in formation, five rows of boys and girls in purple shirts. Too much order and discipline for the style of Camp Halfblood

Jason and Frank were in charge of the formation, of course. The only one who did not seem like one of them was Piper, unlike the others she wore her orange shirt and her hair braided as always.

She ran down to hug her siblings while the Romans continued to march.

We were also ordered (you can not imagine how difficult it was for the cabin leaders to get their campers to stay still, especially those of Hermes) to welcome the Romans.

Chiron was in front of all of us next to Mr. D, who was reluctantly present.

Frank ordered them to stop and they did it in perfect order, I could not help but open my mouth in surprise to see Nico Di Angelo standing in the last row next to Hazel.

-Welcome Roman heroes!- Said Chiron.

Jason saluted and after they showed their respect to Chiron and Dionysus they marched to where they were going to set up their camp. They did not accept to stay in the same cabins as us to avoid confrontations by the Greek / Roman gods.

I smiled at my friends and after they left I took Annabeth's hand and drag her into the woods. Lately we did not go much to the beach because after the war against Gaia the rookies and especially the Aphrodite campers had taken the annoying habit of taking pictures every time they saw us together, and they didin´t seem pleased with only taking the pictures and leaving but whispering about us. They made fun of me because every time I tried to kiss my girlfriend they whistled or laughed and I could not help but blush like a tomato.

To avoid suffering Annabeth suggested going to the forest

-Let's go! I know many places where they will not find us- she´d said.

And boy was that true, it's no surprise after living since 7 years in the camp but she did not want to tell me how she knew some of them.

We ran to my favorite hideaway a gap between two huge trees covered by bushes, nobody would find us.


	3. 3 I loved kissing her

In our hiding spot we had everything, blankets, forbidden sodas (which some of the Hermes campers could get if you know who to talk to) blue cookies of course, candies, comics for me, architecture books for Annabeth, weapons, you named it.

We loved spending time here, but it's not what you think, not everything was kisses and caresses, we did not need that, we hide to enjoy each other without anyone bothering us and especially without taking photos. You understand me (or maybe not) but our time in Tatarus changed who we are.

I, for example, I am no longer the clumsy and weak child who arrived at the camp a few years ago, I will not say that I am no longer clumsy because I still am but I am definitely stronger. Zeus! Sometimes I say and do such nonsense that I don´t know how Annabeth is still with me. Maybe that's why she kisses me every time I do it.

Once Grover told me-Perce, Annie loves you, believe me and of course you're a fool but she does not care, besides being a daughter of Athena she has enough intelligence for both .- Believe it or not that did not make me feel better.

Annabeth is not the same girl who intimidated me and who told me-you drool when you sleep- (Did I tell you I love her romanticism?) The first time she saw me. She has become stronger, more threatening and much wiser after so many years of struggle. The truth is that she continues to intimidate me but I would never admit it in front of her.

I could stay there for hours lying with my head on her lap or kissing (which makes my brain melt) forget about everything, problems, monsters chasing us, gods who want to kill me or become a dolphin (yes, I say it for Mr. D) but she does not. Whenever we stayed longer than we should, she would jump up and run, dragging me back to the camp.

Let me say that besides being romantic, my girlfriend is delicate and careful as she crossed the forest without any scratch, unlucky for me because when she pulled my hand she doesn´t care if I come out with branches and leaves in my hair, scratches on my arms and legs and with my nose bleeding. (It was only once) I didn´t see a tree that she dodged and I crashed face first. She had to get up and stop laughing to help me get to the infirmary.

This time was one of those that make us leave the forest with smiles that last all day (and swollen lips). We arrived and sat on the blanket, Annabeth took a soda and began to talk about how disciplined the Romans were, but I didn´t listen to her, just as this morning at breakfast I could only watch her, her eyes hypnotized me and always ended with the look on her lips. Those thin pink lips that I love to kiss (I also have my romantic side).

-Percy-

-Percy, are you listening to me? -

-Seaweed bain!-. She exclaimed, hitting my arm.

-What? -I could not help looking at her lips again

-I'm trying to have a conversation with you -said a little annoyed

-Why are you looking at me like that?- "Because you're beautiful, I thought.

But the only thing that came out of my mouth was-Eh ... eh ... me? -

\- Do you know any other seaweed brain? -

-No ... I'm ... I'm sorry Annabeth-she stared at me for a moment, sometimes I hated that about her, her stormy gray eyes studied you in a way that made you think you're dumber than you thought.

-Whatever, it was not so important-. She said

She came up to me and put her arm around my neck. They must think that after a certain time dating the phase of getting nervous every time she approached me was over. You are wrong. My cheeks betrayed me every time she was so close to me.

Only her smile reassured me (a little). She put her other arm on my neck and closed her eyes at the same time she was joining our lips. I loved kissing her.

The kiss was soft at first but after I put my hands on her waist we both deepened it and she moved until she was straddling me.

Every second that passed my brain melted more and more until my impulses controlled me. Our tongues began an internal battle for control and the lack of oxygen became more important. She pulled my hair while my hands caressed her back until I could no longer resist, I separated from her in search of air.

-I love you-said joining our foreheads.

Before she answered me, we heard a loud explosion.

"Damit!" Annabeth said as we perceived a strong smell of smoke and yells were heard from the camp.

-LEO! -We said at the same time.


	4. 4 I can splashed it with water

We ran as fast as we could, I was still annoyed of the interruption but the huge column of black smoke made me forget my anger.

We arrived at the Hephaestus cabin and ran towards the entrance of the "Leo´s Bunker" which was his new personal workshop, the gate was huge and from all corners of the place came that smoke.

But not only smoke came out of the bunker but also all other cabins, the campers rushed out coughing and their faces were black with soot. Some had covered their faces with the shirts of the camp and returned to the cabins to get their siblings out.

The Romans came together to help, Jason tried to move the smoke away from the cabins with his powers but it was too much for him alone, Frank ordered the Romans to help those who remained in the cabins and away from the danger zone.

-Travis!

-Lizzie is still in! -

-Who is missing?-

-Here we are!

-Annabeth!- Malcom shouted. She ran to her brother's voice.

I helped empty the Hermes cabin as the Stoll brothers tried to save some boxes.

-Forget about it! They're just boxes! -I tried to make them see reason.

-NO!-Connor shouted desperately.-You do not understand Percy!-

Finally between Nico, Hazel and I we were able to drag them out and we left just in time to see sparks coming out of the bunker door, suddenly creaked and Leo fell to the floor next to his assistant, they were covered in ash but stood up smiling .

When he saw the state of the camp his smile disappeared and he began to shout orders for everyone to get out of the cabins and move away, he asked Jason to point his wind whirlwinds towards the lake creating a tunnel for everyone to leave.

As soon as most of the demigods had passed through the tunnel Annabeth ran to Leo.

\- Where is Evan?-

-What?-

-Where is my brother Leo?"-She said holding the collar of his shirt, her eyes glowed with fury as Leo stammered.

-Anna ... no ... I ... I ...- The eyes of Hephaestus's son reflected panic.

-Answer me!- She demanded.

-I do not know,-Leo managed to say as he tried to get rid of my girlfriend's grip.

\- He is not with the others, idiot, he is the only one missing and he spends a lot of time in your workshop! - Annabeth was so angry that she started to lift him by the neck making Leo's face red from lack of air.

I approached her and tried to make her release him.

-Annabeth-

-It's only 6 years old Percy! I must ...! - was interrupted by the sound of the cries of a small child. Evan.

-He´s inside!- She said, releasing Leo.

-We have to ...- Leo began to say, but Annabeth ignored him and ran towards the Bunker. I tried to follow her but Nico and Frank stopped me.

Suddenly, the ground beneath our feet began to shake and I looked terrified at Leo.

-What's going on?-

-It was what I was trying to tell you, the pressure in the boiler is very strong, something went wrong when we tried to test it, it got overheated.-

-And now what?- Nico asked.

-I can splashed it with water-

-We need a plan-what I wanted was a quick way to get my girlfriend out of that time bomb.

-Nothing burns, I turned off the boiler before leaving. What happens is that there is a huge plug in the main pipe that wants to go out-

-EXPLAIN YOURSELF! ANNABETH IS THERE! - My despair grew as the ground shook more and more.

-Let's say the pipe wants to burp, right? - (Leo you're a fool) - It's not long before-

-We have to get them out of there! -

-We are going to...-

We went backwards when a black cloud came out of the bunker that tore the heavy door from its place and smashed the windows of all the windows.

-ANNABETH! -


	5. 5 Keep down!

-¡ANNABETH! -

Old sensations invaded me, suffocation, fear, images of my time in Tartarus came to my mind, everything was darkness.

When my conscience returned, I remembered where I was.

In the camp, a second before I saw the figure of my girlfriend disappear in the smoke that came out of the bunker, my instinct was to follow her, protect her, help her get her little brother out of danger. But I could not, everything happened so fast. My eyes burned due to the smoke and my lungs fought for air, I only felt the ground under my body and a huge weight on my back. It was Leo, Nico and Frank.

EVERYONE had fallen on top of me.

-Go away!- I managed to say between coughs and suffocation.

\- Nico!

\- Get off Frank! -

-That's my leg, move! -

\- Where is Hazel? -

\- Here I am Frank, next to Piper - her voice was heard drowned among coughs.

Finally my body was released only to be pushed to the ground again.

-Keep down! - Frank roared. - So the smoke would not affect us so much.

-Cover your mouth and nose-

-Annabeth.-It was the first thing I said when my lungs regained some oxygen.

-Let's do something!- said Nico.

-I see nothing-

-We need to ...- Piper began to say but fell silent immediately when we heard noises a little far from us, metallic sounds as if trying to get out of the rubble.

-Annabeth!- The voice of a small child stole my words.

-Qui ... quiet Evan, it´s ok -I heard her voice, but it was very bad, I could barely breathe and she must be worst than us.

We were still on the floor trying to go towards where their voices were heard.

I heard a thud and only the anguished voice of Evan.

-ANNABETH! WAKE UP! WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU? little voice sounded desperate.

-HELP ME!- Evan yelled. The others followed me closely but the damn smoke made it very difficult for us.

Tears came out of my eyes, I did not know if it was because of the smoke or the desperation I felt.

Suddenly a column of air rose a few meters from us causing the smoke to dissipate (finally!) Enough for me to get up.

When we approached the column I was petrified. The bunker was almost completely destroyed and Evan cried curled in a ball on the floor but that was not what my eyes did not believe.

Right in the center of the column was Jason, he had created it but at that moment his lips were on hers.

He was kissing Annabeth.


	6. 6 Hidden carnivorous sheep

I could not believe it.

I felt my legs tremble and my throat close.

"Jason!" Piper shouted next to me, but he seemed not to hear her.

I wanted to get closer to them but the wind column would not allow me, I looked around desperately, the others ran to us, Apollo's ran for nectar and ambrosia and Aphrodite's were crying for her ruined makeup.

"Jason!" Piper kept screaming, I started screaming too.

-JASON!

FINALLY removed his lips from my girlfriend but only to make a movement with his hand, undo the column of wind and return to put his mouth on hers.

I ran as fast as I could to hit him but when I raised my arm Frank stopped me.

\- What! - I demanded to know Frank, I tried to charge against Jason again but this time I was shot down to the ground.

\- Percy wait! - Nico yelled at me while with one knee in my chest he kept me on the floor.

I could see Jason better from the ground, he was not kissing Annabeth, he was giving her mouth to mouth.

I felt a huge relief as I watched Annabeth's cheeks swell and Jason's hand tighten her nose.

After about three more breaths my girlfriend finally breathed again, she coughed and looked at Jason in a strange way. He said some words to her but I could not understand them.

-Easy,- Jason would say as he took her hand. -It's okay-

I struggled to get up and when I got close to them, she closed her eyes and fainted.

Jason got up with her in his arms and immediately took her.

Jason looked at me in a strange way, he seemed to want to tell me something. He opened his mouth but I turned quickly.

"Michael!" I called looking for Apollo's son.

-Annabeth! -

-What happened? - shouted some campers who came to us.

"Take her to the infirmary," Michael said as he made his way through the campers.

-Evan-I said remembering Annabeth's little brother.

"I'll take him." Frank lifted him off the ground and walked with me to the infirmary.

The others let me in as soon as they saw Annabeth (and I suspect that also because of my expression of a-type-just-of-kiss-to-my-girlfriend-and-no-is-funny).

-You're good?-

-Percy-

"What?" I left my thoughts while Frank looked at me worriedly.

-I'm asking how are you-

"Ah ... uh ... I do not know," I babbled, we reached the infirmary and hurried to lay Annabeth in a bed, I kneel by her side and took her hand.

Michael came right in and the first thing he did was kicking me out.

-Let's go Percy, Michael has a lot to do- Frank took my arm and made me leave.

I had not noticed that the infirmary was full, nothing to worry about, just some of them half intoxicated by smoke and two or three hit by Jason's powers.

-Let's go Percy, what's going on? Tell me.-

-I ... I can not get the picture of Jason kissing her-

-He wasn´t ...-

-I know-

-So?-

-It's just that ...- I tried to explain that I had a lump in my throat that burned inside me when I saw that scene but I was interrupted.

-Percy! -Said Malcom

-How are them? -I was very upset.

-They are gonna be fine, Annabeth took him outside just in time, we have other issues to attend- I had not seen Clarisse with Frank.

-What what? - I said

"Like beating Leo for all this, fool," she said hitting me on the head (Clarisse shows her affection to her friends in this way).

-But it was an accident ...-

\- It doesn´t matter, look what it caused! Half of my brothers are there because of him! - she said raising her spear menacingly

-Calm down-said her boyfriend Chris making her lower it (just in time)

-There is a situation, the Stolls ran to their cabin as soon as they could for those boxes, we have to know what they hide, with the Hermes children they could have hidden carnivorous sheep.-

Clarisse and I looked at each other for a moment, none of us wanted to see a carnivorous sheep again.


	7. 7 Trouble

To my reliefAnnabeth woke up after several hours . If it had been for me I would have stayed with her in the infirmary but between the children of Apollo and Annabeth´s siblings they managed to left me sitting outside the infirmary.

It was not until an hour after she woke up that I was able to come in to see her.

-Hey- she said

-I was so scared!- I said, raising my voice.

She smiled at my reaction

-And it makes you laugh! -

-Easy seaweed brains, I'm fine," she said, getting up from the bed and placing her arms around my neck.

-That's not true, you may have had some ...- She interrupted with her lips and the truth is that against her kisses I´m weak, so it did not bother me to be interrupted.

I put my hands on her waist and started backing towards the bed (luckily the infirmary was empty by then) while the intensity of our kiss increased as did my body heat. Her fingers began to play with my hair, I loved that because when she does it she pushed my head towards hers allowimg me to have her closer.

She ran her hand down my back and tucked it under my shirt.

When we hit one side of the bed I sat on the edge and Annabeth was almost at my height, we parted for air.

-We should go Percy- she said with her breath cut off.

-We should- he replied.

But we both continue the kiss. I bit Annabeth's lower lip but then someone opened the door of the infirmary and startled us making me bite my girlfriend and let some blood come out of her lip.

-Ups ... sorry guys-. It was Jason, with a small grimace of disgust that did not go unnoticed.

Annabeth tirned her back as she licked her lip and her cheeks were lit by the situation in which the Roman had found us.

-Eh ... I ... I was coming to see how you were Annabeth, but I think you're better now-. She turned to look at him still a little flushed.

-We ... uh ... we were- I tried to defend the honor of my girlfriend.

-It's okay Percy -said she much calmer than me - Jason I ...-

Suddenly the alarm was heard and the three of us looked at each other worriedly.

\- What now? - I said grumpily as we ran out of the infirmary.

When we arrived at the dining room, all the halfbloods had their weapons, swords, bows, spears and shields ready to be used.

-What´s happening? - shouted some

-Who attacking us? -

We made our way to where Quiron was along with the cabin leaders and the Romans.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing child," the centaur replied.

"Nothing?" I asked. "But what about the alarm?"

"Simulacrum," Mr. D replied dryly.

-Simulacrum? - I asked confused.

-Yes Mr. Johnson, do you know what a simulacrum is?

-Yes but ...-

-Not buts, it was a simulacrum and that´s all-.

-Go back to your activities! This was a simulacrum! - he said heading to the Big house.

Everyone obeyed and cleared the dining room, while Quiron winked at us.

-The truth is that Dionysius accidentally triggered the alarm-. He whispered while holding back a smile.

By dinner time the camp was normal except for Leo's bunker. Chiron, Clarisse and Chris found the Stolls in the forest, green, yeah they were really green, apparently they had hidden stink bombs in those boxes that were activated by heat or smoke, they tried to save them but by the time they entered the forest exploded in their faces. Because of the smell Juniper and her friends punished the children of Hermes by attacking them with moss balls and now they looked like two goblins running all over the camp.

The Romans watched us doing our offerings to the gods and although we invited them to our tables they preferred to eat beside us in a bonfire.

As a friendly act, we ended up eating all together around the bonfire, while some shared battle stories from both camps.

I wanted to sit next to Annabeth but her siblings didn´t let me, they sat together around her leaving her out of my reach. Sometimes the children of Athena are overprotective, especially Malcom.

The dinner was almost over when Rachel suddenly gave a little cry and her eyes turned bright green and her voice changed.

This only meant ... trouble


	8. 8 Let the best win this bet

_A bet between former rivals_

 _Problems will bring to their progeny_

 _Hearts put to the test and new romances will emerge_

 _A divine help may not be so helpful_

 _Feelings released and misfortune will bring_

 _And in the end only one will win the bet._

Our oracle returned to normally and there was a horrible silence for what seemed like an eternity, thousands of thoughts crossed my mind as I looked for Annabeth. None of those present Greeks or Romans moved a muscle until Leo broke the tension

\- What now? - He said exactly what we all thought.

His words seemed to get us all out of a trance but we were still very restless.

-Heroes, I think we should discuss this new prophecy but let's wait until tomorrow- Quiron said trying to calm us down, but it was not an easy task to calm more than 100 hyperactive demigods, Mr. D was an expert in these cases of tension.

\- did you not understand? Get out! - His words are always reassuring.

-Everyone to your cabins! -

Some tried to argue about this (mainly Ares's children) but Chiron refused to discuss it. I walked towards the children of Athena and I managed to cross the barrier they had around my girlfriend to reach her. When I finally did, the only thing I did was to take her hand, she hugged me and she looked at me with those stormy gray eyes that melt me, full of anguish. I hugged her thigthly but before I could say anything, she walked away from me.

-Cabin 6 walking! - she said to her siblings. They all followed at once and I stood there like seaweed without knowing what to do.

The Romans were the slowest to retreat since they had never seen Rachel in action, so Frank had to raise his voice to make them rush.

-Percy move! - I did not realize that the whole Athena's cabin was waiting for me to move forward with them. I felt my cheeks flush and I heard some laughter from the Romans.

Then I heard their complaints because "magically" they were all soaked.

-The water of the lake is a little playful don´t worry.- I said laughing for my little revenge.

The only thing I wanted at that moment was to talk to Annabeth, but I had to wait for her to take her siblings to her cabin and leave.

When she left she took my hand and practically dragged me towards the forest until we reached one of our hiding places.

When we arrived, the first thing she did was to kiss me, I just hugged her and kissed her back.

-This can not happen again, Percy,- she said, her voice angry, separating from my lips.

-Everything will be fine don´t worry- I said while stroking her back but I was unable to reassure her, I was just as worried as she was.

-It is not fair! we have done enough, two wars, many lost friends, we joined the camps, we saved the Olympus more than once, we should be able to have a time with for ourselves- she said with her eyes full of tears.

-You are right but we can´t do anything about it, a new prophecy has been sent to us and the only good thing about this is that we will be together-

-You promise?-

-I swear it, love- It was the first time I called her that and Gods! It felt so good to do so, she blushed a bit as we heard a lightning bolt fall, my oath had been accepted.

That helped a little to calm her down but I could clearly see the restlessness in her eyes and could almost see the gears in her mind working, trying to guess what Rachel had meant by her words.

I was about to kiss her one more time but we heard a creak behind us, both of us turning at the same time to see the shadow of a giant scorpion approaching us, I must say that the poor thing did not even have time to move his tail, in Less than 10 seconds Annabeth and I had already destroyed his huge black body.

I cleaned my sword while my girlfriend was cleaning her knife at the same time (the new knife that Chiron had given her).

We smiled at our little adventure and we walked back to the camp, I accompanied her to cabin 6 where her brother Malcom was already waiting for us.

-Why does he always look at me like I did something wrong? -

-Stop- Annabeth sighed- he is a jealous brother that's all, he takes very seriously his role as protective brother.-

-I would say too seriously- I muttered before reaching the door.

-Where were you Annabeth?- He asked with a frown.

-We were out there Malcom -

-We were just chatting-I wanted to clarify with my best voice as a good boy.

-We'll talk later- Malcolm said. -Chiron wants all the cabin leaders in the Big House now-.

-For what?-

-A meeting-.

-At this time? It's past midnight-

-It's the same thing that I think of you walking around in the woods- He emphasized the last word, I looked down a bit but Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

-Let's go Percy- she said pulling me towards the Big house

\- Hey Percy! - Malcom said from the door of the cabin

-What?-

-I have a pending conversation with you- he said threateningly, touching the handle of his sword.

-Did I tell you that he played his role too seriously?- I said a little nervous, to which Annabeth just laughed.

-Let´s go seaweed brains-while climbing the steps of the Big House.

...

The image of two demigods holding hands entering the house blurred with a wave of the hand of the goddess of love.

-Everything is ready- she said sighing.

-Perfect- Athena replied from her throne on Olympus.

-Let the best one win this bet- said Poseidon.

-I will do it-


	9. 9 Goat snot

Once again the goddess of love sighed and even against her wishes she had to continue with the commission that Zeus had given her, try to fix the disagreement between Poseidon and Athena.

She disappeared for a moment from the Olympus throne room to appear outside the cabin where her children slept.

-Mother?-Said the daughter she had chosen for this task.

-Dear, keep quiet, I need you for a small mission- she said touching her hair which was immediately fixed.

...

In the Big House the cabin leaders were sitting around the ping pong table as was the custom, except this time most of them were in their pajamas and not to mention the Stolls who were snoring on the table.

I was holding Annabeth's hand under the table, I did not want to be apart with her after the prophecy.

My knees were shaking and I could not sit still while we waited for Chiron and Rachel, Annabeth seemed to notice and kissed me to calm me down. I answered the kiss immediately until Clarisse startled us all.

-Get a room!- She smashed her fist on the table causing Travis to fall from his chair.

-Upright goat snot- Connor laughed while helping his brother.

-goat snot ?What have you not seen you face in a mirror? -

-Heroes, silence please- Quiron said, making a presence followed by a sleepy Rachel.

-What happens, Chiron?-.

-Yes, why did you call us at this time? -

-I was asleep-

-Quiet, quiet-said raising his hands and standing in front of the table .- I called at this hoour because we must discuss the new prophecy.

-What?-

\- I thougth we were not going to do it until tomorrow? - several we retorted.

-We'll discuss it now because I did not want the Romans to listen-

-What? Do not you trust them? - Piper jumped who I had not noticed when I arrived.

-No dear is not that, it's just that this is an internal issue-.

\- So we do it behind his back? -

-We must discuss it in private-

-As it just Greeks? -

-Well, our oracle said it, it is our prophecy-

-Not necessarily- the fumes were rising, Piper was getting redder, Clarisse also raised her tone of voice until Annabeth intervened, gods thank you.

Everyone looked at her as soon as she spoke and it was as if Piper had used her vocal spell, immediately everyone calmed down.

-What has anyone thought about the prophecy? -

-Well of course-

-I mean its meaning-

-Explain yourself Chase-demanded Clarisse

\- Rachel can you repeat the prophecy? Line by line please- said taking control of the discussion.

Rachel was about to open her mouth when Piper interrupted again.

-They should not know we're meeting but is not it like we betrayed them? -

-Do you think they're not doing the same as us right now?- Nobody had noticed Mr. D standing in the corner of the room.

-What are you talking about?-

-Look for yourself, Mculy,-he stepped aside to reveal an enormous mirror on the wall in which the Romans were seen sitting in a circle, clearly having the same discussion as us.

\- Does that Roman little boy of yours invite you to HIS meeting? -

My friend lowered her head surrendering to that argument and staying quiet the rest of the night.

-Annibel go on-

-Rachel- Annabeth said looking at Piper sadly.

-A bet between old rivals- Rachel began.

-These could be Greek and Roman-

-Problems will bring to their progeny-

-There she is clearly talking about gods and demigods-

\- Loves put to the test and new romances will emerge

-Aphrodite is definitely involved in this-

-Divine help may not be so help-

-I keep thinking about Aphrodite-

\- Released feelings and misfortune will bring-

-Again-

-And in the end only one bet will win-

-Go back to the gods but who are they? -

\- The supreme three? -

-Zeus and Poseidon-

-Zeus and Hades-

-Poseidon and Athena-

-Ares and Hefestus-

-It could be anyone- said Chiron

-Then what do we do?-

-Wait, what is not obvious?- Mr. D said, it seemed to me that he was hiding something, but in the case of him, it could be nothing.

-We can not do anything else, not even think about a quest.-Quiron concluded, there was a rare exchange of glances between him and the god of wine by his side that no one missed.

-Enough! Everyone to their cabins! "Mr. D ordered us as he covered the mirror with a sheet, the Romans had long since retired.

-To sleep heroes-

-But...-

-Not buts Annabeth-

-What will we do then?-

-For now keep your eyes open, alert, rest- he left the room leaving us all surprised and some annoying (Clarisse) for having wasted time.

Piper ran out before anyone could approach her, Annabeth tried to follow her but I stopped her.

-I think she needs to be alone- I said taking her by the hand and walking towards cabin six.

...

Annabeth went to sleep with a lump in her throat after saying goodbye to Percy quickly at the door, Malcom appeared as soon as Percy put his lips on hers.

Everything they had said in the meeting resonated in her mind ... we do not trust the Romans ... behind their back ... what gods had bet.

-Aphrodite-said after waking up startled.

-Silence dear- replied the goddess in her mind.

-What do you want?-

-Those manners Annabeth, look for me in your hiding place with Percy-. The blonde's cheeks flamed at the mention of the place, she took her shoes and walked out the window nimbly.

When she arrived she found the goddess looking at the photographs they had there.

-So beautiful photos-

-Thank you- said the girl shyly

-Dear I came to warn you, you and Percy are my favorite couple and despite everything I want to tell you that I'm on your side-

\- What do you mean? -

-I can not say more, beautiful but if I tell you first of all do not forget to listen to your heart-

She turned around and began to shine, Annabeth instinctively turned around covering her eyes and the last thing she heard from the goddess was.

-I am very sorry for what will happen dear.-


	10. 10 Your mother

In Olympus ...

The goddess of love returned to the throne room to be received with questions about her mission.

-Well, it was about time you arrived-said Athena in a superior tone

-What took you so long? - Poseidon seconded with the same tone.

-Nothing- Aphrodite replied feigning innocence -I only went to check the condition of my cabin in the camp.-

-You know you can not interfere with it Aphrodite- Zeus said thoughtfully.

-And what am I supposed to be doing then, Father?- Replied the goddess, remarking the last word.

-Don't ruin Aphrodite- said Athena standing up.

-Do not worry I will not.-

...

I woke up startled several times during the night, the nightmares are the worst when one really wants to sleep after receiving a new prophecy, besides the snores of my brother did not help me to go back to sleep.

I got up to go for a walk to the beach but before I went to my hiding place with Annabeth for some sweets. The idea of going to her cabin to get her crossed my mind but I remembered Malcolm's threat and I preferred to avoid a fight in the son-of-Athena-brother-overprotective style.

When I was about to enter the forest I saw a figure running towards the beach, it was Piper. I could not help but follow her when I noticed she was crying.

-... I saw them Nico, do not try to cover it- Piper said between sobs.

-It's not like that Piper, it was just a routine meeting-

I was very surprised that she was with Nico, that is, of all the people she could choose to talk about Jason had chosen Nico.

-So why didn´t he tell me? -

-I don´t think he has to tell you everything, right?

-No but...-

-Besides, you did not tell him about your meeting either-. It was hard for me to imagine Hades's son acting as a loving advisor and even more so as I hid crouched behind a bush.

-That's different, that meeting was not in my plans for today-

-There it is, you do not have to be like that.

-But tell me, if your meeting was routine, why did he tell me that you would sleep early? I invited him to a walk on the beach-

-He has his reasons Piper.-

-It's very distant with me Nico, have not you noticed? -

-It's not my business, what did they say at your meeting?- It was clear that Nico was trying to change the subject.

-Don't dodge me, answer me.-

-It really is not my business Pip ...-

-Then tell me why are you with the Romans? -

-You know why-

-Haven´t you forget her? -

-I'm eh ...-

I could no longer stand in this position so I tried to get away from them silently, but given my luck I stepped on a branch before I managed to get away.

-What was that?-

-I do not know, I don´t see anything-

-Maybe it's a monster-

-Or someone spies on us-

I crawled as fast as I could to get away from there, and it was lucky that a guard saw them (lucky for me). They ran out as soon as they heard his voice.

-Don't tell anyone Piper much less to him-

-You still love her- was the only thing Piper said before running to Aphrodite's cabin.

I kept my way to the hiding place and again I saw myself in the role of spy when I heard the voice of Annabeth.

-What do you mean?- She asked.

-I can not say more dear but I tell you do not forget to listen to your heart -Aphrodite, it was without a doubt her voice.

-I am very sorry for what will happen dear.-

-Damn! what now? - Annabeth pulled her dagger from her pajama shorts and threw it into a nearby tree, leaving it nailed just where my head was before. Luckily she had not noticed me yet and I decided to stay hidden.

I watched her as she picked up her dagger and walked towards her cabin, I had never seen her in sleepwear and I have to say that my cheeks turned red, she wore shorts too short for my taste and a sleeveless white short T-shirt , I also wear few clothes to sleep thanks to the sun god (he likes hot summer nights).

-Don't thank me my friend-I heard his voice in my head followed by a laugh. I returned more confused than before to my cabin. Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Aphrodite were around my mind, but the second my head touched the pillow I snored like a baby seal.

\- Wake up brother! -Tyson woke me up with a pat on the back, which cleared my head right away but also left me without air.

\- what is it? -

-I have to leave- his voice sounded sad.

-Why?-

-Papa wants me to return, I'm leaving now-

\- Can not you stay longer? -

-No Percy, dad says it's urgent rainbow is out-

-Oh ... well, big guy, take care of yourself-

-Try not to die, brother- he said as he gave me a Tyson-style hug.

-Yes, I'll try-

Everyone said goodbye to Tyson after breakfast. It was my turn to do the cabins rounds with Annabeth and I liked to do it, just to be close to her. Instead I did the rounds with Malcolm and all Annabeth brothers while she and her sisters went to train.

 _How lucky I am! Hell, even little Evan was there!_

-Then ...- I said trying to break the ice between Malcolm and me while they cornered me against the wall of the cabin 6.

-Percy Jackson- said Malcom- hero of Olympus, ex-praetor of the Romans and "boyfriend" of our sister.

-Eh ... yes- I said as I watched everyone take out their weapons.

-Let me tell you something Jackson, Annabeth is more than our sister, she is our leader and leader of the camp, we would all follow her in battle without hesitation, but she is still my younger sister and as a brother I have to take care of ANYONE who tried something with her- He said as he put his sword against my throat.

-I ... uh ... I thought you liked me Malcom-

-And I like you Jackson but when you are 5 meters from Annabeth.-

I was beginning to feel my throat dry, not even Annabeth's dad had treated me like that.

-Be ... but I- I tried to say as I felt the tip of his sword making a cut in my throat.

-Malcom! What do you think you're doing? - Thank the gods I heard the sweet and furious voice of my girlfriend.

-Nothing- he said, lowering his sword,-we were just talking to Percy.-

\- Yes, of course - she said taking my hand and moving away from her brothers.

I looked back and Malcom pointed his sword at me and articulated.

-We've not finished.-

-Excuse my brothers,- Annabeth said as she cleaned the wound on my neck.

-Don't worry he's a very overprotective brother-

-I do not know what's wrong with him, since we came back from Tartarus he's been controlling where I'm going or who I'm with, especially if it's with you.-

-Did I tell you it's over overprotective?

-They say that Athena spoke with him before we arrived-

-There is the answer, your mother.-

-And it´s not like he forgets tha you could kick his arse anytime you want-.

-Yeah, but I bet he likes playing his role-. She laughed while I looked at her like a fool, she kissed me and I could feel that tingling throughout my body, as if I had taken a gallon of nectar. I pulled her towards me as she sat on my lap and placed her hands around my neck.

-Did I tell you that I love you?

\- Only a thousands of times, seaweedbrain .- said while brushing her nose with mine.

-I mean today-

-Mmmm today no-

-I love you wise girl-

-I also love you seaweed brain- We could have stayed like this for hours, her kisses made me forget everything and at the same time everything seemed more real. But as long as we managed to have a moment of calm ...

-Heroes!-

-Capture the Flag!-


	11. 11 Capture the Flag!

-Capture the Flag!-

All demigods were gathered in the arena, armor ready, swords and sharp knives and shields came from both sides, Greeks in blue helmets and Romans in red.

-Heroes! You already know the rules, the flag must be in sight, no deaths, you can not use any type of creature and you must leave the enemy´s territory with the flag to count the victory.- explained Chiron while the teams were grouped.

We reduced our team to 50 members to be fair to the Romans but we had to the best of each cabin, a mixture of Athena, Hermes, Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter and some Aphrodite boys.

The Romans could be better in war and discipline but come on, this is our territory.

"Well," said Annabeth, who was immediately given the command. "We know they used some kind of structure to distract us and maybe Hazel will use a tunnel to surprise us."

-Don't forget Jason.

-So what will we do?-

-We have the advantage in our favor, this is our territory and our game.- Her words filled everyone with courage, Malcom was right, everyone would follow her without hesitation.

-And we have THE FACTOR LEO-.

-Close that mouth Valdez.- Clarisse's eyes gleamed, it was clear that she was not going to let anyone, much less the Romans beat us at our own game.

After 10 minutes we had the best plan of all, those of Apollo's cabin were in the treetops with their bows ready to end any air attack (Jason), those of Demeter made a kind of knot underground with the roots of the trees to avoid underground attacks (Hazel), the others would defend the flag while a small group (Annabeth, Piper, Malcom, Clarisse, the Stoll and I) would look for the Roman flag. Leo built a kind of tower for the flag, full of traps in case they tried to climb it and controlled everything from the base of it, so we had everything covered.

"Ready?" My girlfriend asked under her owl helmet, lifting her knife encouraging our team.

-Ready! -

-Let the game begin!-Chiron yelled as he blew the horn that marked the beginning of the game.

-Attack!-

The Romans were somewhat scattered but they had a plan, as Annabeth said they put together a circular fortress around the flag, it would not be easy to get it. Jason was in the air trying to get to our tower but the sons of Apollo were very good archers so he chose to direct his air blasts towards us.

"Percy now!" Malcom shouted as we parted halfway.

The best part of the plan was undoubtedly mine, with all my strength I called the waters of the lake to form a huge wave to wipe out the opponent's defense, the only thing I did not have in mind was to knock Jason down the road.

Immediately they reorganized and continued the melee attack, Clarisse seemed to be fighting with rag dolls, nobody could beat her. The Stoll (who were still green) had water pistols filled with a kind of purple slime and as soon as it touched a Roman it wrapped itself around them as if it were in a jelly, which was very funny, they looked like demonic goblins.

I lost sight of Annabeth as soon as Frank came to fight with me.

-You have improved-.

-You too, Percy- you could only hear the sound of metal clashing, bronze against gold, Greek against Roman. It was one of the best fights I had.

Annabeth's plan was to get the Romans away from her fortress with the wave so that we could get closer, Clarisse and the Stolls had to open the way for Annabeth, Piper and Malcom to reach the base.

Malcolm and Piper would help Annabeth to reach the center of the fortress and wearing her invisibility cap would take the flag, with the help of Leo and one of his inventions she would fly out of there. And yes, I really mean flying.

I caught sight of Malcom fighting Nico and Piper with a couple of legionnaires, to be a daughter of Aphrodite Piper was fighting very well.

Frank cut me in the arm and for a second I thought he would beat me but we heard a familiar scream, Hazel, she ran into the roots underground and she shot out to fall on the Stoll. That distraction allowed me to take down Frank and run back to our tower.

The boys of Ares had some problems to contain the Romans who had almost reached the tower.

"Annabeth must hurry," said Chris, knocking down a Roman and looking toward the enemy's side.

-Don't worry she will do it-. And it did not take me long to be right because we heard Clarisse's delicate and threatening voice.

-YES! VICTORY IS OURS!-

I turned just in time to see Annabeth power Leo's device and fly out of the Roman fort with the red flag in her hand. Jason tried to intercept her path and managed to catch her mid-flight.

They fell right out of the Roman line, the cries of victory of the Greeks accompanied them as they fell, when I approached I could not help but get jealous. Jason was on top of Annabeth, too close for my liking, she was trying to get up but they were entangled with the flag.

"Victory for Camp Halfblood!" Announced Chiron as I ran up to them.

Just before we arrived they managed to untangle the flag and Jason helped Annabeth up, while she did a red flash went by her and immediately grabbed her neck.

-Aahh!

-What was ...? -.

-Annabeth?- She raised her head and her storm gray eyes changed color to give an intense pink.

-Jason- she said before fainting.

-Aaahh!- Hazel also screamed, as did Leo, Katie, Will, Nico and Clarisse, all holding their necks but only Annabeth fainted.

All demigods began to panic, they ran everywhere and in seconds it became a real chaos.

"There!" Piper yelled as she chased a hooded figure.

 _FLASHBACK_

-Mother?-

-Dear, keep quiet, I need you for a small mission-

-What is it about?-

"Take this," said the goddess of love, handing her a red velvet covered box.

-Open it-

Aphrodite's daughter looked at her surprised mother, inside there was a small glass pistol and a clear box with some red darts.

-Your mission is to shoot these demigods- she said giving her a white envelope- But ONLY these, no one else or everything will be ruined-

-But why?-

-Because they want to show who is the proudest, but with me no one plays- she said with a tone of disdain.

-What?-.

-It doesn´t matter, you just do what I say, honey.

-Okay, mother.

-Nobody should know until everything happens, okay? -.

-Don't worry mother no one will know-. Said the girl with a malicious smile on her face observing the list of her "targets".

-Make me proud, Drew-


	12. 12 I warned you

We all surrounded the attacked ones, the Greeks and Romans had a barrier around them protecting them, but we still did not know that we should protect them from.

Swords and shields remained prepared for a new attack that we did not know if it would arrive. Annabeth was still unconscious while I felt like a shrew, my hyperactivity and my concern for her prevented me from being still and I was worried about Piper and the search team that had left a few hours ago for the hooded man.

-What happened?-

-Where is Piper? -

-Who did this?-

Questions sounded everywhere, but I could not help but see that neither Chiron nor Mr. D seemed worried, chiron rather resigned and the god of wine annoyed as always.

-Recounting those attacked we have:

Annabeth

Clarisse

Nico

Hazel

Katie

Will

Michael T. said of the Apollo cabin, but he barely heard his voice. I did not understand things. Is this part of the prophecy? Why and who would attack us? What did they shot them? Why Annabeth?

-I bet that if she was awake she would tell you.-Frank tried to calm me down, he seemed to read my mind while sitting next to Hazel who was holding her neck.

-Why only she fainted? -.

-I do not know Perce but we'll have to wait and see if ...-

\- Piper! - Aphrodite's daughter came into our protective circle with her hair full of twigs and leaves and some scratches on her arms, the worst was her face, it looked like she was throwing sparks, her beautiful face (do not tell Annabeth) was full of anger.

-It's not possible! We lost her! That's how close we were to catching her! -He paddled on the floor while those who had gone with her laid down their weapons.

-She?-

-Yes. I'm sure it was a girl but I could not see her face.-

"Easy Piper, we'll find out who she was." Malcom clapped her on the shoulder, then pulled me aside.

-How are they? -

-Well, I do not know why only she is unconscious.-

-And the others? Did they drink nectar or ambrosia?

\- Yes, but they were not injured.

\- You tried to give Annabeth a little? -. He said frowning at Apollo's son.

\- It did not turn out either, it does not wake her up and we do not know because -.

-But you know snot- Mr. D walked towards us- You can already remove their "defense" is not necessary to stand guard around Anibel, the punk boy and the others! -

This was my limit, I looked at Chiron while everyone dispersed and as soon as his eyes looked at mine he turned quickly to not see me. He hid something.

-You know what happens! -

-Percy ...-

-Not Frank, let go! I know perfectly well that they know and do not want to tell us anything! -

"Johnson takes care of that mouth if you do not want me to turn you into a dolphin!"

-Percy calm down ...-

-I'm not going to calm down Chiron! -I said getting free of Frank's grip and pointing to my teacher.- Tell us what happens! -.

-It's okay- he answered me very calmly, I thought he would punish me for facing him but again he had that face of resignation.

"This is a matter of the gods." The sky suddenly darkened completely, as if the sun switch had been turned off.

-Care your words Chiron-.

-Everyone listen- he said as he turned towards us.

"Certain gods ... will put you to the test." A lightning bolt illuminated the sky and immediately the centaur was silent. "There is not much missing. It was the last thing he said before leaving. He and Mr. D stayed a few meters away, they just looked at us.

-I feel strange-. Nico said.

"You're always a strange shadow child, though ..." Clarisse tried to stand but her legs trembled and almost fell if Chris did not hold her.

-What's happening to you?-

-I also feel strange.

-I'm the same, as if I had something in my stomach.- Hazel was also trying to get up.

-Me too-. Will leaned on his brothers to keep from falling and his face had turned white like Katie's in Travis's arms.

-I do not feel very well either.- Jason surprised everyone with his comment.

-What are you talking about?- Piper approached him, he had not noticed that those two were somewhat distant since the game began, they must have argued about last night.

-I think they shot me too.

-What?-.

\- Why did not you say anything? -.

-I thought it was nothing.- he said avoiding Piper's gaze.

\- Are you going to continue with that attitude with me Jason? - We all watched while the silence extended around them, (that uncomfortable).

-Look at the sky.- said a Roman camper turning our attention away from Piper and Jason.

Lightning flashed on our heads but strangely no l had fallen.

-What's going on?-.

Before anyone could say anything else I heard a nearby moan.

-Annabeth! - seemed to be waking up (FINALLY).

I pushed Malcom aside and took his hand. I searched her eyes hoping they were gray as always and sighed as soon as I saw they were normal. But there was something strange in her eyes.

-Easy, do not get up.- I tried to keep her on the floor but she insisted on getting up.

-I'm fine Jackson.

I stayed frozen as well as those who were closest to us.

"Jackson?"

-Yes, that's your name, right?

-But ... but ... you never call me like that.-

-Well, get used to it-

Before opening her mouth she let go of my grip and walked to where Clarisse and the others were. Nobody said a word but everyone looked at me Jackson? Since when does she call me that?

Suddenly more than a hundred lightning bolts began to be seen on us, no rumble sounded but each time they fell faster and faster until the sky lit up completely.

Those in the center suddenly became paralyzed, Hazel, Nico, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Annabeth and Jason covered their eyes quickly as if something were blinding them. Nobody moved or said anything.

When they looked up their eyes seemed empty and it was when our world fell apart. Hazel ran into Leo's arms and kissed him, Katie was thrown towards Connor, Clarisse ran up to Malcom pulled him by the neck and put her lips on his, Will did the same with Piper. We were all stunned, I felt I could not move but that changed as soon as I saw Nico walk towards Annabeth.

I knocked him down before he reached her, he tried to get up again but I kept him on the floor, I had to hit him when he started disappearing for a shadow trip. I stood up leaving him unconscious and almost fell again when I saw her.

It seemed slow motion, Annabeth looked for someone with the look, as soon as she saw it her face lit up and she smiled as she walked towards him. When I saw who my heart was, it stopped. Jason.

She ran to him and the Jupiter's son opened his arms as soon as he was close to her. She put her hands around the blonde's neck and then his lips on hers.

The slow motion stopped and the reality seemed to slap me, it can not be true, I must be dreaming it must be a nightmare.

The others only opened their eyes surprised by the kiss but Jason did not, he responded the kiss with too much enthusiasm and placing his hands on the waist of my girlfriend.

As I ran towards them the chaos broke loose, Chris hit Malcolm while Clarisse tried to stop him. Travis had his brother on the floor, Frank was threatening Leo while holding Hazel who wanted to return with Leo.

\- Why did you kiss her?

-I did nothing!-.

-Chris leave it, leave it!

-What happens to you, Connor? Is my girlfriend!-.

The other campers tried to separate them, I got to see how Piper hit Will leaving him unconscious as he ran to the same place as me with tears in his eyes.

I threw Jason down as soon as I got there and punched him in the face, Annabeth grabbed my arm before hitting him again.

\- Leave him Jackson! What are you doing?-.

-What are you doing?-.

-Do not touch her!-.

-Jason!

-Annabeth!

\- Get away from her Grace! -.

-I warned you-

-This should not happen Dionisio-.

"It's not our bussines Chiron.


	13. 13 I never shot Jason

-I warned you-

-This should not happen-.

"It's not our bussiness Chiron.

After the chaos comes calm, right? Well, it's not like that.

It was horrible to see everyone fighting but the most disastrous thing for me was to see Annabeth with Jason, I never imagined seeing them together, much less right infront of my face. Chris, Travis and Frank were just like me, Piper was maybe worse.

\- At least try to sleep a few hours. Juniper tried to make us go to bed but none had the strength to get up. All sitting on the steps of the infirmary since the Hypnos´s campers and some nymphs intervened and ended with the massacre.

After I hit Jason and grabbed my girlfriend with the help of her brothers and some Romans, Juniper managed to wake Clovis up enough to explain what was happening. Surprisingly the son of Hypnos left his bed to help.

While we were all fighting (some of us were holding our girlfriends so they would not run into someone else's arms), Clovis used his powers to put to sleep those affected. Now Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Nico, Will, Katie and Clarisse were snoring on the beds in the infirmary.

-Percy please, tell them to sleep a little-. Juniper kept insisting but I knew he would not achieve anything, we were all too restless and hurt to think about sleeping.

-Juniper it´s almost dawned.

-Yes, it's not worth it-. Chris had a bruise on his cheek, Clarisse stopped her fight with Malcolm.

Frank was the one that worried me the most, he had not said a word since he saw Hazel with Leo and Piper left after Clovis arrived, nobody knew where she was. Leo had gone to look for her with some of her brothers but they did not find her, the children of Aphrodite returned to their cabin but Leo insisted on continuing to look for her.

-Guys, She is right, go and try to clear your head- said Michael T. from the infirmary´s door.

-I won´t sleep- Finally, Frank said something but I was still very worried about him, his face seemed to have aged ten years and his look was devastating, his eyes had lost the spark they had since he was with Hazel. I can not criticize him, I should not look better than him.

-You want me to wake up Clovis again and ...-

-Don´t! It's okay-.

-Come on guys-.

One by one we stood with much regret, I prepared to enter the infirmary, I needed to see Annabeth even if she was asleep. The others thought the same thing because they followed me right away.

-I do not know if it's a good idea Percy.- Michael T was holding the door and preventing me from opening it.

-I need to see her Michael, you do not understand ...-

-You have to understand Percy after everything that happened we can not risk until we know what is happenning.-

\- I know what happened! -. Piper came pushing a person as if he were her prisoner. The hooded.

-Piper!

-Where did you find her?-.

-Who?-.

The hooded woman still had her head covered and let out a moan when Piper pushed her to her knees in front of us. I needed all my willpower not to get Riptide out and go through with her.

Unfortunately (for her) I was the only one who managed to hold back, Chris and Travis almost jumped on her with their weapons ready. You can not blame me for not stopping them, I also wanted to beat up the cause of all this disaster.

"STOP!" Chiron exclaimed, galloping towards us. "Nobody touches her!"

-What's wrong with you, Chiron?

\- All of this is her fault! -.

We had her surrounded by the time Chiron arrived, three swords ready, Piper had taken out her dagger, her eyes were full of angry tears. The only one who did not threaten her with a weapon was Frank but he stood beside me with his fists clenched.

Juniper and Michael T did not move from where they were but looked grim at the hooded one.

\- Why in the name of all the hells did you do this?! -.

-Who sent you?-.

\- Who do you think you are to come and attack us? -. The girl did not answer, she just bent her head and murmured things we did not understand.

-ANSWER BACK!-.

-Let´s see ...! - Piper said pulling the hat that covered the head of the girl.

-Drew!

I could not believe it, Annabeth's attacker was Drew, now that I think about it I do not remember seeing her in our team when we started the Capture the flag but I saw her when we organized.

-Explain yourself Drew-. I did not understand how Quiron spoke so calmly, I wanted to twist his neck until he begged and confessed.

-Okay okay-.

-Okay? Do you think something is okay? -.

-I say I'll tell you, do not get like this.-

-NOW!-.

-This was a mission that ...-

-Who sent you?-.

"Do not interrupt me Mclean or I will not continue.

-Fine-. Piper kept aiming her with her dagger even though we had all lowered our weapons.

-I can not say who sent me, only that this is a mission entrusted to me-.

-For what?-.

-If you continue I will not say anything else-.

-You are not in a position to say that-.

-As I said, a mission that was entrusted to me- I ignored it, but, Zeus!.

-The mission consisted of ... shooting certain demigods ... special darts ...-

"What are the darts doing?" Travis asked.

\- What is not obvious fool? They are love darts-. Travis still did not understand although the others already had the idea.

-They make you fall in love with a specific person Travis or the first person you see.- Chiron remained serious, apparently he knew everything.

-In this case it´s the first, I had a list assigned and everything ...-

-And everything went well, you shot and escaped in the middle of the chaos-.

-Yes ... but-

-Something went wrong for you?-Frank said it as if he understood perfectly what had happened. I was still blank.

-Yaeh, when the sky lit up and what happened to the ...-

-Kisses?-.

-Yes-.

-What?-

-It's something I do not understand ... I-.

-Got damn! Tell us once!

-I never shot Jason.


	14. 14 I jumped out the window

-I never shot Jason.

-WHAT?! voices shouted at the same time while Drew only rearranged her disheveled hair.

-As you heard it- She said quietly.

-Explain yourself!-. I was two seconds away from going through her with my sword. I did not care what happened next, I wanted to make her pay for what she had done to Annabeth but I held back when I thought for a second of her words.

"Jason?" I spat that name as if it were acid.

-Look I fired a few times ... and that I remember I only shot those who I had to shoot.-

\- And then why Jason acted just like the others? -. Piper's voice came out scratchy and in a whisper barely audible, I was angry but her face showed no emotion, I could not know how she was taking all this.

-It's what I do not understand, when I fired I managed to escape despite the team's wonder after me glared at her and Drew flashed an unpleasant smirk.

-Anyway, when I came back for the kisses and I saw Jason ... I could not believe it, he was not part of my list, why was he acting like that?

-And you went back to the forest-.

-Yes, I went back to count the darts and know if I had shot extra ones but ...-.

-But what?!

"Don´t be impatient, Percy, I'm getting at it."

-Keep going-. Chiron was taking me out of my senses with his calm and serious attitude.

-When I returned the box where the darts came, it was gone.

-What?-.

-I hid it in the woods and it just disappeared. When I wanted to retrace my steps Piper saw me and well you know the rest, she brought me here as if I were a prisoner and ...-.

-As you deserve-.

-I can not believe what you did-. We all startled to hear Leo's voice behind us, he had the most murderous look you can imagine..

"It's not your business, Valdez.

-Of course it is! Putting my friends against each other is not my business? Think what you caused ...-

-I think this is not the best place to talk, let´s go to the Big House-. Finally Chiron intervened but I think it was only to not wake up the whole camp with our screams.

Will hurried to lock the infirmary and then we all paraded to the Big House following the centaur who had Drew on his back to avoid certain ... accidents with 7 armed demigods and a nymph of the forest not very happy with the daughter of Aphrodite, it is not difficult for swords and spears to move alone.

I still think about traversing her with my sword.

Or give her a couple of punctures with Clarisse's spear. Chris apparently wanted to avenge his girlfriend as much as I did.

-Quiet, we'll solve it-. I listened to whisper to Leo and Piper behind me, he consoled her while she only wiped away her tears with the dirty rag that Hephaestus's son had given her.

...

-Leo surprised me-. I never thought I would listen to Frank say those words.

-He's different since ...-

-Calypso-. We said it at the same time, the truth is that it is true Leo behaved differently since he returned from the island.

-It is still the same annoying Latin elf as always but ...-.

-He has his moments. I said with a half smile remembering the expression he had given us.

...

-It's impossible, Drew, to give yourself for such a thing.-

\- How could you? -.

-Did you not think about the damage you would do? -.

\- I hit my brother! -.

-STOP-. Chiron stomping his fist on the table.

-Of course I thought, do you think I'm stupid?

-Quite yes-. We all nodded, which made the daughter of the goddess of love even more angry.

-And what did you want me to do? It was a direct order, I could not disobey. And besides, it was in a way funny.

\- What did you find funny?

\- That I left Nico unconscious? -.

-That would I hit Connor and call him a traitor?

\- That Clarisse hit me? -.

-All, do not you understand? The love affairs are always fun.

At this point you will agree with me in wanting to jump over Drew and strangle her, right?

-Enough-. Chiron had that look of biting his tongue to keep from saying something. "Drew, please retreat, you'll stay here tonight."

-But what are you doing?-.

-Quiet Percy we ...-

-No, she still needs to explain what happened to Jason.

-She must have made a mistake and some of her darts hit him.

-But...-

-We must think about what we will do when the sun comes up.

-To tell Clovis to put them to sleep until the effect passes.

-I do not think it works like that.

-Don't forget that these come from the gods-.

"So I have to put up with Annabeth and Jason kissing each other in my face?"

-And Clarisse? -.

"I can´t see Connor kissing Katie again!"

-What about me? What do I do with Will?

-heroes, heroes.- said Chiron calling our attention.- Think about the prophecy-.

He clicked his fingers and, as if it were smoke, the prophecy appeared carved on the table.

 _A bet between former rivals_

 _Problems will bring to their progeny_

 _Couples put to the test and new romances will emerge_

-We already decided that this is the fault of the gods-.

-The problems are for us, obviously-.

-A test ...

-And new romances.-

-We are the couples of the camp.-

\- What about the rest? -.

\- It only shows what is already understood, you must solve the rest or work with what you have.

...

When we left the Big house to our cabins, it was about two hours before dawn.

-Then we do nothing.

-It seems-.

-I'm not going to put up with this, see them together.

-It is not so, I mean Malcom, Connor and Leo are not spellbound, they know they are not in love with others but ...-. All were silent looking at me, no one dared to say what everyone thought.

-Except Jason. I said spitting his name again.

-If he is really bewitched, there will be no way to separate him from Annabeth-.

-Percy ...-

"Okay," I said, taking Frank's hand off my shoulder. "I'll separate them."

-We forget about Nico-.

-With him I do not think there is so much problem, we can lock him in the Leocapsule-.

-In what?-.

-It's a container similar to the one we found a year ago, he asked me to train his shadow trip-.

-It will work?-.

-It better will because I have enough work with Jason to add Nico after Annabeth-.

-He never managed to beat it.

-Then that's enough-

...

While everyone was going to sleep I walked to the infirmary, I had Travis to "borrow" Michael's key so I had the path free.

I waited a bit for everyone to leave, I noticed that Piper and Leo went to the beach and I would have followed them to find out how she was but my need to see my girlfriend was too much.

I went as quietly as I could to the infirmary and I went through everyone's bed looking for her blonde hair and making a face as I passed Jason´s until I saw her. On the last bed in the corner, she slept with her head covered by her blond princess curls and her hand fell from the bed. I took it and heard Will's voice come from outside.

-I swear I had the key a moment ago-.

-I think there's someone inside.

I kissed her lips gently willing to jump out the window before being discovered.

-Percy- She muttered after I separated from her.

It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard, it gave me hope.

And then I jumped out the window.


	15. 15 I think he found her

Remember my words, if you ever had to jump out the window of the infirmary to avoid being caught while trying to be close to your girlfriend asleep/enchanted/ in love with another. DO NOT DO IT or look first where you are going to land.

I did not do it and fell into a rose bush, it was not fun, the roses remained intact thanks to the magic of Demeter´s cabin but to me ... let's say running around the camp with thorns buried in the whole body is not pleasurable.

Especially if you hear the furious voice of Juniper and Michael from the infirmary.

\- PERCY JACKSON! -.

I ran as fast as I could to my cabin, luckily nobody saw me and the first thing I did after removing some thorns was to sleep.

I could not imagine the chaos that happened after Michael and Enebro opened the door of the infirmary.

Until...

\- What did you do Percy? -.

-What? I said, startling when Frank broke into my cabin.

-They´re gone!

...

In the Olympus

-But what did Aphrodite do?

\- What happened in your head? -.

\- Why my daughter? -.

\- What were you thinking? -.

Each and every one of the Olympians shouted and claimed at the goddess of love while she calmly looked in the mirror fixing her already perfect makeup.

-You already finished?-.

-You owe us an explanation- Athena said firmly.

-A very good one -. Second Poseidon.

-Explanation? I did what you said, pointing to both. They wanted me to do, to test their children, right?

-Yes but ...-

-But nothing, I did what you wanted and there's nothing to discuss.

-ENOUGH-. Zeus had to silence them when the gods began to replicate again.

-Aphrodite explain to us because you also harassed the other demigods, that was not part of ...-

-Yes, if it was already not part of his ridiculous bet-. The goddess had a mocking grin that made the other gods irritate.

\- You thought in the chaos that you were going to cause? -.

-You just created another war.

-Don't be so dramatic! Also, love affairs are ALWAYS entertaining.

-Dear, I love you but why Clarisse? Do you know the disaster it will do when this is over? -Ares looked at her with disapproval but the goddess did not care.

-I did what I had to do, besides a little divine help, Percy and Annabeth are not the only ones who have a bad time.

-But...-.

-This happens because I do not do things MY way and want to force myself to something-. The goddess of love turned around and disappeared showing the gods the most malicious smile they can imagine.

...

Annabeth had disappeared, a moment ago I kissed her sweet lips and she said my name. Now her bed was empty, my unconscious and bewitched girlfriend in love with another was lost.

Soon the search teams were organized, Romans and Greeks dispersed throughout the camp. Curiously Frank, Leo, Piper, Chris, Travis and I ended up together.

-Where are they?- Piper had big dark circles under her eyes and it was clear that she had spent the night crying because tears marked her face.

\- What did you do Percy? -. Chris sounded annoyed but not enough to hit me, his cheek was still purple from the blow that Clarisse gave him.

-Me? Nothing, I just went in to see Annabeth and left before Michael and Juniper entered.

\- You did not see anything strange?

Only seven demigods sleeping like stones.

We walked through the woods going to places where we thought they would be, we went to a couple of my hiding places with Annabeth, I avoided my favorite place, I do not know why I did it but I did not want anyone but us to be there. It's like a sacred place.

I was surprised that Chris suggested some places unknown to others.

-I see that Percy is not the only one with love nests, huh? Leo said winking at Chris.

\- Shut up, Leo. We said all at once.

A couple of hours passed and when we were about to return, the alarm sounded.

The radio that Leo had given me began to transmit.

-Shark calling sea star.

"Little sea star, copies?" The voice of Connor Stoll came out loud and clear from the radio, it's a good thing that Leo designed these things, he avoids us using cell phones.

-Connor, what's wrong?

-Dude, this is not great if you do not use the code-.

-I would use it if my code name was not a sea star.

-But it's perfect and ...-

-Connor tell us once.

-As you want sea star, we found one-.

\- Annabeth? -. I asked hopefully while the others surrounded me to listen better.

-No, I'm sorry, little star.

-Who?-.

-Clarisse-

Chris snatched the radio.

-Where?-.

-Little Dragon are you? -.

-WHERE?-. Chris was not for games.

-Quiet little dragon she is in the cabin 6-.

\- In the 6? -.

-Yes, with Malcolm-. Chris dropped the radio and took off for the camp.

-we should go-. We were all afraid that Chris would kill Malcolm or mainly that Clarisse would kill someone.

-Little Sea Star- . This time it was not Connor, it was Michael.

-What?-.

-We found Nico, we need help-.

We ran to Zeus´s fist to find the group of Michael T holding the son of hades against the floor. They were practically sitting on it to prevent him from getting up.

What irritated me immediately was what was screaming.

-Annabeth! Let go of me, I have to go see her!

-Nico stop resisting, you need help-.

-Yes, do not you understand? I have to tell her I love her.

I was about to hit him.

-Jason is going to win-.

-What are you talking about? - Piper held one of his hands while we put the handcuffs Leo had designed to avoid the shadow trip.

Jason is looking for her.

-Is he awake?-.

-Yes and wants to see her, I can not allow it. She is mine!- I needed all my willpower to not let him unconscious again.

Luckily, Niza arrived with a strange suitcase in her hands. She pressed a button to open it and then it became a glass box with symbols engraved on the sides.

-Put him in here-. Leo said pointing to the box.

-What?-.

-Put him here, is what he asked me to train, there is no way to get out and the handcuffs will not last longer-.

We all picked him up and put him in the box, it looked like a cat in a pet shop showcase.

-Annabeth!- he kept screaming.

-We have to find Annabeth before Jason.

-NO!-. Nico shouted again pointing to the sky, while the son of Zeus flew past us with Annabeth in his arms, still unconscious.

-I think he found her-


	16. 16 I never liked him

My heart stopped when I saw them, I completely forgot about Nico and his crystal box, even about Clarisse and Chris. I whistled and in a few seconds I was in the air on my Pegasus. BlackJack.

-What's up boss?-

-Follow that cloud!-

-Boss, isn't that your girlfriend?-

-Yes and he´s kidnapping her! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!-.

-It's that Roman boy, isn't it? I never liked him-. My Pegasus mumbled a few more things against Jason that I can't repeat.

-Don't worry boss, we will get it-.

We hovered over them and were about to catch up but Jason saw us and called all the drafts he was able to try to divert us. Blackjack was not going to be beaten that easily, especially when he saw Tempest standing in our way towards Annabeth.

-That fake Pegasus isn't going to stop me boss, I assure you-. Tempest enveloped us in a blizzard that made it difficult to know where it was above and where below.

I had to hold on to Blackjack because his maneuvers to get rid of Tempest would have sent me flying to Olympus. When we had apparently overcome him, the blizzard stopped instantly and Tempest disappeared. There was nothing in front of us, Jason had escaped taking Annabeth with him.

-It was a distraction-.

-Sorry boss-.

-It´s okay Blackjack, let's go back to camp-.

...

When I got off the Pegasus I gave him some sugar cubes that I had in my pocket and walked to the arena where they were all gathered. I could see that something had happened, Nico was still in his box in the middle of everyone yelling Annabeth's name again and cursing Jason. I was surprised to see Katie tied up with vines next to him, surrounded by her siblings and Travis. What left me speechless was seeing Clarisse sitting cross-legged talking and laughing quietly with Piper while Chris and Malcom were being cared for by Apollo's campers, the former with an open lip and the latter with a black eye and a nose bleeding out.

-Percy!- Frank ran to me with concern reflected on his face.

-What's going on?-.

-Did you catch them? Did you see Hazel?

-We lost them because of Tempest-. I said to my regret.

-Tempest?-.

-Yes, the idiot called him to distract us. What did you say about Hazel?

-She is awake!-.

-Well, then it won't be so difficult to find. Just don't have to lose sight of Leo-. Frank looked at me without saying anything, then looked down.

-Frank?-

-She took him!-.

-What?-.

-After you left with Blackjack we took Nico back and Leo was behind us, he screamed and Hazel appeared, took him by the arm and they disappeared.

-They disappeared like ...-

-Shadow trip! I didn't even know she could do that!

-Easy, we'll find them-. Michael had approached us, offered us nectar to calm our nerves.

-You don't understand, Michael!-

-Percy, we have to do something!- Both Frank and I were about to explode when we heard a roar coming from the forest followed by a plume of smoke.

-LEO! -.

...

 _FLASHBACK_

I woke up with a start, looked around me and realized that I was in the infirmary. Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, Hazel, Nico and Malcom were in the other beds.

Annabeth looked so beautiful. I had the intention to approach and caress her cheek but I heard screams coming from outside.

-It is not your business Valdez-.

-Of course it is! Isn't putting my friends against each other my business? Think what you caused ...-.

I remembered what had happened before, when Annabeth ran to me and kissed me, without hesitation I reciprocated and it was one of the most indescribable sensations I felt. It wasn't like kissing Piper or Reyna. I felt something else, several times I had been surprised thinking about kissing her and as soon as she put her lips on mine I completed that fantasy. But what I discovered clouded my thoughts more than I imagined it would.

I tried to open the door but Michael had locked it, I was about to force it when a glow behind me startled me.

-Venus-.

-Aphrodite, dear-.

-I'm sorry...

-The fact that you went back to the Roman side because of your feelings, I didn't like very much, neither me nor my Roman form-.

-But I...

-I know you're confused but you didn't have to-.

-It didn't work-. The goddess smirked as Zeus's son looked longingly at Annabeth's bed.

-Remember our talk yesterday-.

-I will do it-.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Apparently Leo was asking for help. Hazel had him cornered and wanted to kiss him and do some things that I'm not comfortable repeating.

We managed to calm her down enough to let Leo down from the tree he was in.

-Why don't you want to be with me Leo?-.

-I just don't Hazel-.

-I thought you liked me, just like Sammy did-.

-I'm not Sammy Hazel! And I'm already in love so leave me alone!-. Hazel started crying and allowed us to take her back to camp.

-It's not fair! Why Jason can be with Annabeth and I cannot be with Leo?

-What did you say? then I saw a glow come out of the Zeus cabin and immediately a black cloud settled above it, it began to rain only on the cabin and lightning strikes forming a shield around it.

-Jason-.


	17. 17 It was Jason s

I ran as fast as my legs allowed me with all my friends behind me, some called me to stop but I did not hear them, I could not, I could not continue one more minute thinking that Annabeth was with that idiot, spelled.

 _Now you know what she felt when you disappeared_

The voice of the goddess of love echoed in my mind but I just shook my head and kept running.

-Percy stop!- Frank was struggling to catch up with me, but I had too much of an advantage.

-PERCY!- It was the last thing I heard before I was repelled when I tried to get to the door of cabin one.

...

I woke up on the ground where I had landed, with Frank and mainly the children of Apollo surrounding me. As soon as I opened my eyes, a whole cube of ambrosia was put into my mouth without giving me time to breathe.

-Are you an idiot?-

-What were you thinking about?-

-You asshole Percy!-I looked down a little ashamed because of the scolding of the children of the god of medicine. Frank just shook his head and sighed.

-He is not an idiot-. He said to the others.- He's just in love-.

-it's the same, crashing head first against an electric field without thinking-. Michael said hitting me on the head.

-Annabeth-. It was the only thing I managed to say as I choked on ambrosia and got a burning smell, my orange camp shirt was a bit blackened and my hair was smoking a little.

-She's okay-.

-How do you know?-.

-We saw them with an iris message.-I opened my eyes terrified looking at Frank who seemed to understand me perfectly.

-Easy, they're just chatting-. He said slapping me on the arm.

-How long was I ...-.

-A few hours, it´s almost dusk-. At that moment I heard Annabeth's laughter at full volume, as if she were next to me. It made me jump up, as if Clarisse's spear had punctured my butt, something I've already experienced before (don't ask).

I instinctively walked towards the cabin but was held back by everyone again.

-Truly Percy, you're an idiot-. Annabeth kept laughing louder and louder.

-Jason! ... hahahahaha ... Stop! Stop! ... hahahaha-.I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. I was pulled away from the proximity of the cabin and despite the anger I had managed to articulate.

-I want to see them-. Frank quickly activated a Leo's device that made rainbows without the need for a prism or something. Michael released a drachma and said.

-Goddess Iris please accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood-. They stepped aside to give me space and with much regret I finally saw what I was so afraid to see, Annabeth and Jason together.

I do not remember if I ever entered the Zeus cabin but I can assure you that it was not full of roses or candles.

On the floor there was a sea of pillows and thrown things, drinks, fries, sweets, fuck! There were even books. I knew each of those things, they were Annabeth's favorites.

At the center of all those pillows was her, writhing and spinning as Jason tickled her.

-I WILL KILL HIM-.

After what it seems an eternity for me, they stopped. But they sat very close to each other for my liking.

-Do you already know me well enough?- Jason asked.

-Enough to ...- Annabeth broke off when she saw me, I could see something in her eyes when she did it. Jason got up, grimaced, and ran his hand over the rainbow.

-There was something-.

-Like your girlfriend with another guy?-.

-Shut up Travis-. We all said as Michael hit him on the head.

-I mean something in his gaze-.

-Like what?-.

-I can't say for sure but when he looked at me his eyes sparkled-.

-That is hope-. Mumbled one of them.

-It's what we all lack, isn't it?-.

...

-We need to make a report-. We were all in the hall, they wondered why we did not meet in the Big House but it is empty. Quiron and Dionysus disappeared this morning as did Rachel. Apparently we would handle this on our own.

Make no mistake, we had everyone well under our radar, especially Jason and Annabeth.

-Okay starfish-.

-Connor I warn you, as you continue with that ...

-Okay, okay-.

-We have Nico in his box-.

-Check-.

-Katie?

-She's with her brothers in the woods, they think it's the best thing to stay away from Connor-.

-Check-.

-Clarisse is in the arena training with her brothers, she is calm but she still wants to talk to Malcom.

-Check-.

-Hazel?-.

-Leo is making another box for her, now she is inside the Argo II, Festus and some Romans are watching her.

-Check-.

-Will is in his cabin, composing something for Piper-.

-I think he's the only one who hasn't gone crazy-.

-Check-. No one seemed to want to mention the last two names on the list, so I had to do it myself-.

-Annabeth and Jason are still locked in the Zeus cabin, Iris's boys watching over them as we speak-.

-Check-.

-Anything else?-.

-Other than the obvious...

-We are alone, Quiron and Dionisio left.- Michael said as frustrated as the rest of us.

-Rachel too-.

-Don't forget about Drew-.

...

-Let's keep an eye on everyone and try to talk to them to see if they separated into groups to do patrols and to talk to them, we hoped that someone could do something to make them see reason. At least for a moment. Aphrodite's cabin was busier than ever, trying to solve this disaster, looking for stories with similar cases and how they ended. Most ended up dead bodies so I didn't have much faith in them.

-Percy I have to talk to you-. Chris intercepted me as I went to watch Annabeth.

-What's going on?-.

-It's Malcolm-.

-What?-.

-Yesterday when they told me that he was with Clarisse in her cabin ...

-Keep going-.

-When I arrived ... I ... I found them too comfortable-.

-Comfortable like ...

-They were about to kiss-. I didn't know what to say to him so he continued.

-Look, I understand that she acted like this, because of all the darts and that, but him?-.

-What are you trying to say? That Malcom is also spellbound?

-No, that's the problem. He isn't-.

-So?-. We had finally reached cabin one, I motioned to Butch but he looked at me guiltily, an awkward look.

-I think Malcolm likes my girlfriend-. What I was about to say slipped from my mouth when my jaw dropped when I saw Annabeth asleep with a hand on her waist on the blanket, the problem was that the hand was not hers.

It was Jason´s.


	18. 18 Love affairs are always entertaining

I clenched my fists and began to tremble with rage, immediately the sunlight that illuminated the cabin one was blocked by the shadow of a huge wave that threatened to bathe us all.

"Percy calm down." Butch used the most condescending voice he had and put his hand on my shoulder.

I was still looking at the rainbow and the wave grew a bit more because of what I saw. Annabeth was starting to wake up, opening her stormy gray eyes little by little, and looked down at the hand that rested on her waist.

"Percy". She murmured leaving me stunned and causing the wave to fall soaking everyone on the sand.

Then she turned her head and when she saw that Jason was holding her, she smiled and turned to face him. My anger returned.

"She said your name".

"So I didn't imagine it?"

"No, she did it."

"But...

"Jackson!" Did I mention how sweet Clarisse's voice is when she's upset? (note sarcasm).

"Love". Chris said in a whisper that only I heard. I could tell from his name alone that he was suffering as much or more than I was from not being with her.

"You are responsible for me being soaked! Where's my spear?

I didn't know where to hide, I looked terrified at Chris as he just smirked at seeing Clarisse.

Just as she was less than ten meters from me, a voice came from behind her.

"Clarisse". The anger she had towards me disappeared as soon as she heard Malcolm's voice.

"Malcolm! ". she ran towards him forgetting me and without even looking at Chris next to me.

"I thought we would train together."

"Sure!". They walked together and she took him by the hand.

"Jerk!".

"I think I know what you mean about Malcolm."

"What am I supposed to do? Hit him every time he gets close to her? She will continue after him and keep hitting me".

"Do what he does, slowly approach her. And don't stop hitting him, just do it when she doesn't see you. She is YOUR girlfriend, make it clear to him".

"I see you have no problem hitting him."

"Let's say I owe him some punches for being so overprotective with Annabeth, now tell me what do I do? How do I get them out of there?"

I didn't have to wait for him to answer me because little Evan came with the answer to my plea.

"Percy, Percy! I know how to make them come out".

...

Evan planned to put himself in danger, we would burn down the Athena cabin with him inside. Everything would be controlled obviously. I wouldn't let anything happen to Evan, let alone burn my girlfriend's cabin, it would certainly make her go out, but it would also kill me if she knew it was me. The only thing we had to do was, with the help of some guys from Hephaestus put smoke coming out from the cabin, it really seemed to be on fire.

"ANNABETH! Help! Help!". Evan was screaming quite well, Annabeth ran out of Jason's cabin, I was surprised that she went through the shield without any scratches. She ran into her cabin and to save her little brother but we did not count on Jason's intervention, he invoked an enormous cloud that immediately soaked cabin six. The Hephaestus' boys practically swam out.

The rest of the day passed calmly. We convinced everyone to train except Hazel and Nico they were still in their boxes.

The good thing was that from so much training we managed to leave them all exhausted. By dinner time everyone was asleep. Malcolm, who had a bleeding nose (again), and the rest of Athena's boys took Annabeth to her cabin and promised to lock it for the night. The same did those of Ares and Demeter.

After seeing Will's attempt to serenade Piper, he was knocked unconscious by her bad mood and a pretty bad punch, we were all in the dining room together. When a glow blinded us.

"Aphrodite".

"Mother!". Piper went ahead and ran to her mother, from her look I thought she was going to hit her, I mean, I would have done it with pleasure but she just stood in front of her and looked at her.

"Dear..." The goddess tried to caress her but my friend did not let her get close to her.

"Dear?! How were you capable to do this to us ?! To me?!"

"Oh dear, I had nothing to do with this."

"How can you say that? It was YOUR darts that caused everything! Drew! Everything is your fault!". I wanted to yell at her too but I stopped myself when I saw the expression on Aphrodite's face.

"Piper, it's true, it was my darts and I told Drew to do it but I was forced to do it."

"Forced?" I couldn't control myself, I had to know.

"Yes Percy, forced. Forced by those who want to impose their pride over the feelings of others".

"Who?".

"Doesn't anyone come to your mind?" Who is so proud?" asked the goddess raising an eyebrow.

"Athena and ...

"Your father".

"By their ridiculous bet, I had to do this. But I added a little more fun for myself and to the irritation of others".

"But...

"Love affairs are always entertaining." She said smoothing the edges of her dress.

"You mean you made my girlfriend fall in love with someone else just to entertain yourself?" Chris was pointing Clarisse's spear to the goddess.

"Nobody forces me to do anything, not even Zeus himself without paying a price."

"Is that why you cast a spell on Jason too?" Piper asked hopefully.

"My dear, you still haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Think of the prophecy."

"But...

"We'll talk later Piper." The goddess raised her voice a little looking at all of us while she touched her daughter's hair, which was immediately perfectly combed.

"Listen to me. What you have to do to solve everything, is simply to make them fall in love with their respective partners again".

"Only that? Easy". Travis said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"The same tone as your father. Yes, only that, if the couples are made for each other as some are, it will be easy for you".

" And if not?".

"Well ... you will know."

"I wish you luck". She started to glow and we all turned our heads immediately.

"Percy, Piper, I have a pending talk with each of you." That said, she disappeared and the dining room was plunged into darkness again.

"Easy or what?"

"Yes, if you consider that Clarisse and I started dating after I went crazy in the maze. I just have to do it again".

"And me? Do you know how many pranks I played on Katie before she realized I liked her?"

"Not to mention the number of times she hit you for it."

"I just have to beat an army and save Jupiter camp again to make Hazel fall in love with me again."

"I would need another 5 years". I said regretfully remembering everything Annabeth and I had been through before we started dating.

"You, little starfish are without a doubt the one that has it more difficult".

"Connor".

"Okay, okay, starfish, I'll shut up."

...

When I was back in my cabin about to go to sleep I heard Aphrodite's voice in my head.

"Percy is time for our talk."


	19. 19 Good luck, Percy

I left my cabin somewhat dazed I had no idea what time it was but it was still dawn. My first instinct was to head towards Annabeth's cabin but then reality hit me. I changed my course towards the beach and when I arrived I saw the perfect figure of the goddess of love walking near the canoes.

"Good evening, Percy dear."

"Mrs. Aphrodite."

"Oh just Aphrodite, Percy, the missus is Hera."

"All right, Aphrodite. Why did you call me?"

"We have to talk, Percy. I can't let my favorite couple since Helen of Troy and Paris to be separated. You two are so cute". She said in the same baby voice my mom uses when she shows Annabeth my baby photos (and that's something she loves to do).

"If you don't want us to be apart, why did you do all this?"

"Percy, we already discussed that. It was not my idea".

"But...

"Listen to me, I don't have much time, I still have to talk to my daughter and Leo Valdez." I nodded as she motioned for me to take a seat in one of the canoes.

"I spoke to Annabeth before that day with the darts, I know that you know and that you were listening, you don't need to apologize for spying on us." The goddess would not let me speak, and I decided to just let her speak.

"Percy, you have to understand that she is in love with you, from the bottom of her heart. You just have to remind her. Let her know how much you love her".

"I will." She smiled so tenderly that I felt my ears change color.

"That's what I mean". She said holding her emotion." That's why I'm going to tell you something that maybe I shouldn't. Annabeth is strong"

"I already know that".

"But you can't imagine how much. I had not seen any demigod resist as much as she did that day to my magic. She had successfully overcome my spell three times, conscious and unconsciously. And I think you know perfectly when". I meditated her words remembering.

"In the infirmary when she was asleep." Remembering that she said my name after kissing her.

"She did".

"When I saw her with the iris message ". The sparkle in her eyes when she saw me was really there.

"You are missing one."

"When she woke up yesterday morning!" She had said my name again before waking up completely.

"Exactly!". She clapped like Annabeth does when I understand something that she is explaining to me.

"But why she could do it asleep?"

"Because your subconscious or the term that I prefer, your heart looks for the way to show you the truth and the moment you are most vulnerable is when you´re asleep".

"And what do I do now?".

"Leave some clues for her feelings to surface". She looked at me as if expecting some reaction but I just looked at her confused.

"Everything you need is here." She said handing me a box, I opened it and looked up at her.

"What am I supposed to?" But she was already shining so I just managed to close my eyes.

"Good luck Percy".

...

Across the camp, at Hephaestus' cabin another demigod was being awakened by the same voice that had given Percy hope and a not-so-simple plan.

"Aphrodite". Leo said sleepily and rubbing his eyes. He got out of his bed, stumbled on some materials that he had left behind before going to sleep, and walked out to the cabin where the goddess was already waiting for him.

"What's going on?". The boy said yawning.

"Those manners dear, cover your mouth. I need to tell you a few things. First of all, I am proud of you for how you have supported Piper, as a mother I thank you".

"You´re welcome, but why did you have to do this mess?."

"Don't be so pessimistic. Have I not made your love life more enjoyable these months?"

"Is it amusing that I like a girl who has a boyfriend? Or that when I finally met the one girl who could be the love of my life I'd never see her again? Or what is worse, that she is on an island and I can not find it?!". He had finally done it, he had let off steam and his frustration with the goddess responsible for his love misfortunes, he had done it with Piper and he had even told Annabeth how he felt, they had both supported him but they could do nothing to help him.

"I understand you, dear, that's why I will give you a gift. For everything, I've put you through. Of course, it is up to you whether she stays".

"What?".

"You have to be a gentleman." That said, she began to shine as Hephaestus' son covered his face with his hands.

"She?".

...

Piper was already outside her cabin, waiting for her mother.

"Dear". She heard someone call her.

"Finally, where were you, mother?" She said impatiently.

"Chatting with Percy and Leo, dear, I had some unfinished business with them." She touched her hair with her hand and was immediately combed, irritating the girl.

"So they are more important than me?"

"No Piper, don't be silly, you are my daughter. It's just that theirs was not as complicated as yours".

"Whatever".

"How is your father?".

"Mother! This is serious!".

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to know how he was. Tell me did you think about the prophecy?"

"Yes, and I think I solved it."

"Go on". Piper pulled out a sheet where she had written the prophecy and made notes.

 _A bet between former rivals_

 _Problems will bring to your progeny_

 _Loves put to test and new romances will arise_

 _A divine help may not be so helpful_

 _Released feelings of happiness and disgrace will bring_

 _And in the end, only one the bet will win._

"The rivals are Poseidon and Athena."

"Right".

"The problem is more than obvious, the loves put to the test are the couples in the camp and the new romances were caused by the darts".

"Go on".

"The help is you with the other darts, not only Percy and Annabeth."

"Gods you look like Annabeth with this kind of thing." Piper ignored her even though she had thought the same.

"But the feelings released... I still do not understand that."

"My dear, this is the crucial thing ...

"Well, you can tell me."

"You know that I can't".

They were silent for a few minutes, Aphrodite expected her daughter to tell her what she was dying to say.

"Say it, Piper".

"Is Jason really spelled?" She looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes yearning for a positive response for her.

"I think you already understood that part of the prophecy, it's just that you don't want to see it for yourself."

"So...

"If you want to know the truth without asking him directly, take this." She handed her a device similar to one of Leo's radios.

"It's a recorder, don't worry, you won't attract monsters. You can only use it once, press this button". She said pointing to a green button "Ask a question and to hear the answer, press the red button".

"Any question?".

"You know what I mean Piper. And you also know what to ask already". Piper nodded slightly and looked at her mother again.

"Any advice?"

"You have to know the full story before judging and keep your mind but especially your heart open". The familiar divine glow began to emerge from her but before she disappeared Piper said.

"He met someone."

"What?" Said the goddess, ceasing to shine.

"Dad. A chef, she is really nice". A nostalgic smile crossed the goddess's face.

"Give him my greetings".

"I will".

She looked down to the recorder and pressed the green button.

"How does Jason feel about me?" She pressed the red button and an image came out of the recorder, like an iris message. In the image she could see Jason in his cabin, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and in front of him in a chair was her mother, Aphrodite.


	20. 20 I need to see Percy

Annabeth had gone to sleep with too many things on her mind, a few days ago she was sure to love Percy but after the game, those feelings seemed to have completely disappeared. As soon as her eyes fell on Jason, Percy was moved to the side, she remembered it perfectly. She remembered being knocked down by Jason and falling entangled by the flag, she remembered feeling that pain in the neck and although her first instinct was to call Percy her lips said the name of the Jupiter's son.

After that everything was very confusing, when she woke up everything in her needed Percy but her body was acting on its own, she couldn't even control her mouth to call him a _seaweed brain_.

Calling him _Jackson_ tasted like acid on her mouth and when the lightning came, her will was completely extinguished and was seized by her impulses, she ran where the Roman and without hesitation threw herself into his arms, then smashed his lips. Only once had she imagined being with him when they were traveling on the Argo II, but she thought it was ridiculous and immediately dismissed the thought.

Now every time she opened her eyes she wanted to try those lips, she couldn't help comparing them with Percy's, undoubtedly the best ones, but the Roman had become her new need. She knew it was wrong, that this must be a trap but she couldn't help it. Guilt corrupted her and oppressed her heart, a part of her told her that she was in love with Jason, that she should be with him while a very small part yelled at her that her true love was Percy, but which of the two was she supposed to listen to?

...

I returned to my cabin with the box that Aphrodite had given me, I was lucky that the cleaning harpies had already finished their rounds because after talking to the goddess of love I felt somewhat stunned.

I wanted her to just snap her fingers to get everything back to normal but all she did was give me a box and leave me even more confused. I put it on my bed and went into the bathroom.

When I returned there was a note on my pillow, it was from my father.

 _"Percy, I regret all this but it was necessary. Do not give up._

 _Poseidon_

 _Pd: maybe this will work for you "_

There was a small package wrapped on the bed. I took it and left it on the table without opening it, I was not in the mood for more puzzles, and specifically not one from my father if he had had something to do with all this I would not forgive him ever. I devoted myself to look at the contents of Aphrodite's box and I couldn't help but smile at the contents.

"Wise girl, get ready because I won't let you go that easy."

...

"Leo! Let me out of here! I need to see her!".

"Just shut your mouth or I'll have to lock you up in the stables again."

"I'm already locked up." He said as he hit the transparent surface of his glass fish tank.

"Then I'll just go and leave you with Festus."

"Why can't I go see Annabeth?"

"Because she doesn't want to see you, shadow boy, she wants Percy. Furthermore, you are spelled".

"It doesn't matter that I'm spelled. I have to see her. Why can Jason be with her?"

"Because it is also spelled."

"Of course not, he has always been in love with her."

"You do not know what you're saying".

"Of course I know, he told me himself, Why do you think he returned with the Romans? ". Leo looked at him, he believed that at the end of the war Jason would stay in the camp but when he told him that he was leaving he told him that it was because he missed his home and wanted to remember his old life, Nico's statements were having him doubt his friend.

"He came back to remember ...

"Rather to forget." Said a voice behind him.

"Piper".

"He left to forget about her".

"What are you talking about?".

"Annabeth". The girl had tears in her eyes and was holding a tape recorder in her hands.

"What?".

"To forget Annabeth."

"Why do you say that?".

"Because it's the truth, Leo!"

"Who told you that? Jason?"

"It wasn't necessary, I just had to see it for myself."

"I do not understand".

"Let's go somewhere else, I'll show you."

They left Nico still screaming and banging on the glass as they entered one of the Argo II cabins.

Piper pressed the button and only cried, even more, when she saw what had caused those tears again.

Jason sitting in his cabin opposite him, Aphrodite.

"So? I'm waiting for it, Jason".

"I'm sorry I do not know what to say".

"Let's start with Piper, what is wrong with my daughter?"

"That's what I don't know ... I ... well...

"Do you love her?"

"Of course".

"You know what I mean".

"I just don't know if it's real."

"Keep talking".

"Well, when I met her ... I mean. We were already on that bus and I didn't remember it, it was all caused by the fog. We had a whole history in that school before knowing who we were, who our divine parents were, and all that stuff."

The goddess gestured for him to continue as she paced through the cabin.

"She believed all that story but I did not remember having known it before. Suddenly I was on a bus with Leo claiming to be my best friend and Piper holding my hand and kissing me like she was my girlfriend. But...

"It never really happened."

"Yes ... and then the first real person I know without doubting that it is real is Annabeth, threatening to kill me if I did not return Percy"

"You felt something."

"She's the type of girl I would talk to at a party, in a mall, or elsewhere."

"The kind of girl that attracts you." Jason just looked at her with guilt reflected on his face.

"Go on, I know Piper is my daughter but first I am the goddess of love."

"Then I got here and saw Annabeth as the leader she is, I couldn't help liking her a bit, then I found out about Percy and I got that idea out of my mind and tried to focus on Piper, but I still had doubts. We went to that quest and I kept doubting what I felt for Piper, I was acting on impulse and I didn't know what part of what I felt was because of the fog and what part was ...

"Real. You didn't know if you were really falling in love with her."

"She's great, she's...

"She is my daughter, after all. Go on"

"When we completed the quest and returned to go to pick up Percy I thought I was sure about Piper despite my memories of Reyna. And when I saw Annabeth with Percy I convinced myself that everything was fine".

"But".

"But I couldn't help looking at her and wondering ...

"What would it have been?" He nodded but continued.

"Then they fell into Tartar. I had not seen a sacrifice like the one Percy made for her, I promised myself to do everything to save them and to ensure they were happy, it was all that mattered to me, I had also promised Annabeth to fulfill the mission".

"Let's skip this. The war with Gaia ended and you returned home".

"But...

"You weren't sure this was your home."

"I feel Greek in many ways and Frank was the new praetor, it would have been easy to stay. But being with Piper no longer felt the same. I was surprised thinking about Annabeth more than once and when she was close to me I couldn't help but want to know her better."

"That's why you left."

"I preferred it that way, I wasn't sure of my feelings, and walking away to clarify them was the most sensible thing to do".

"It didn't work. You kept thinking about her despite the distance".

"Despite having everything back, my life, my rank, my companions, and my responsibilities but every time I looked at a building in New Rome I thought of Annabeth".

"And you keep doing it."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, much less your daughter."

"In this situation, no one will get out without being hurt in a way."

"What I do now?".

"Take this". The goddess reached out and placed a red dart in his hand.

"What do I do with this?"

"You will know."

...

Her heart tried to get her attention through her mind, in her dream, she was in the forest, she walked while two people called for her.

"Annabeth".

"Annabeth".

The path she was on opened into two different ones and at the end of each one, the figure of one boy was seen. She didn't know which way to go.

"Annabeth". That voice made her take the path to the right, but when she reached the middle, her mother's voice overshadowed his.

"Annabeth, you are on the wrong path."

"Mother?".

"He is not enough for you and you know it."

"What are you talking about?".

"You deserve the best".

"Mother?". But she did not get an answer. When she looked for the boy, he was gone, she ran and ran but she could not find him, her despair grew with each step she took.

"Where are you?".

 _Nothing_

"Answer me!".

"Annabeth".

"NOOOOOOOO!".

She woke up in her bed surrounded by all her brothers.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Malcolm was leaning over her, he was really worried.

"I need to see Percy."


	21. 21 21 There are way too many

The image was cut off after Jason took in his hands the little red dart that the goddess offered him.

"Piper?" Leo doubted if he should say anything after seeing that confession from his friend. But she had her head down and did not move.

"Piper". He put a hand on her shoulder shyly and expected her to shake it but as soon as he touched her she launched herself into his arms and started crying. Spasms and sobs that left her breathless made her legs tremble and she dropped to the ground, dragging Hephaestus' son with her.

"Piper please say something." Leo was desperate, he had never seen her like this. It was not for less after seeing what they had seen but he did not know what to do.

Finally, after a few minutes, she raised her head. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and tears kept running down her cheeks.

"You... would like some chocolate? ". It was the only thing that occurred to him to say. It wasn't the brightest thing in the world but it made his friend smile.

"It's not fair". She said, ceasing to smile.

"Piper ...

"Why didn't he tell me? I have the right to know".

"Now you are being unfair."

"Me?". She looked at him strangely, as if she had told him that Dionysus was the kindest and most loving god of all.

"Think about what he feels ...

"For Annabeth and not for me?" She snapped.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Imagine all that he felt when he woke up from the fog on that bus with us."

"I...

"He did not remember anything at all and then woke up with a girlfriend and an amazing best friend." said winking.

"And the first person he falls in love with is Annabeth." She said ignoring the last part. "What about me?"

"Don't be unfair Piper. You do not know if he is truly in love ... Keep your heart open".

"You are the second person to tell me that."

"Follow the advice."

"Since when are you so good at giving advice? Here I am, the daughter of Aphrodite is me and I'm a mess". Leo suppressed a smile when Piper's gaze reminded him of someone else's.

"You're fine?"

"Are you?". The boy said avoiding the look of his friend.

After a while, Piper said.

"Do you still have chocolate?"

"Come with me, beauty queen." He said holding out a hand to pull her to her feet.

"You still think about her, don't you?"

"Always"

...

Aphrodite's box contained: scented candles, chocolates, rose petals neatly arranged in a box, a red silk blanket, photos of me with Annabeth of every moment we had been through together (I don't know where she got some of them), a CD full with slow music and a travel case with my name that filled with: lotion, aftershave, deodorant, a comb, toothbrush and toothpaste and in the back pocket, there was a blue plastic package ... which I will not tell you what it was (I blushed just by reading the label).

"Aphrodite must have gone mad."

"I know what I'm doing, Percy." I heard her voice in my head and blushed, even more, imagining what she wanted Annabeth to prepare for her. The photos were the only thing that convinced me to do something. I had to give them to her to remind her that she loved me.

"Hey, Perc ...

I hadn't noticed that I had left my cabin door open and that the Stoll brothers were looking at me with a grin.

"Wow Percy, you wouldn't have bothered. We love you too but don't misunderstand things". Connor said winking at me.

"Leave it, Connor, he's had enough with Jason and Nico after Annabeth."

"Easy, Travis, I thought we were better already."

"I see you are no longer green." Sure enough, the color was gone, only their eyelids and ears were left green.

"Man, but how hard did it take to remove the color!"

"We spent more than two hours scrubbing ourselves until we did it."

"The hardest part was the butt, right Travis?"

"There are things, Connor, that I would rather NOT say."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Forget what I said, Percy".

"No problem, I don't want to listen to that."

"And what is all this?" Connor said looking at the things scattered on my bed.

"A gift from Aphrodite."

"Man, if Annabeth sees these things, she will murder you."

"You think I don't know? I have to think about how to get her back without scaring her".

"With these photos, you could have a possibility, I will give you a copy of mine to help you".

"Why do I want photos of you?"

"Well, yes, you are a seaweed brain," Travis said hitting me on the back of the head.

"The photos I have of you and Annabeth, and there are way too many".

"Some in little compromising positions." Connor winked at me as my face reddened.

"Like what?"

"Let me think...ah! like the time you and Annabeth were here alone, remember? It was raining and you left the curtain open, she was sitting on your desk and you ...

"Yes, I know, I know! Shut up!"

"Why doesn't Aphrodite help me too? I also want to get my girlfriend back". Travis pouted.

"I do not know, maybe...

"Percy!" Someone yelled from outside.

It was without a doubt Annabeth's voice, I ran out when she called me again and saw her running towards me. I ran to meet her but before I could touch her there was a white flash that blinded me. When I opened my eyes Annabeth was gone.


	22. 22 Bring Leo here

Malcolm convinced her to wait until dawn to talk to Percy, although it was obvious that she was not very happy with the idea. When Annabeth finally managed to go back to sleep, she had the same dream as before, only this time her mother did not appear.

This time there was only one path, she walked it and again heard that voice calling her.

"Annabeth". She knew whose voice it was, so she ran to find him. The path seemed to grow as she advanced but after a moment of despair, she finally managed to reach the end of the path. There he was, his back to her holding a package in his hand. She ran and tugged on his arm to turn him. The first thing she saw was his incredible green eyes and then she felt lips on hers.

The dream ended and Athena's daughter suddenly opened her eyes, she was in her bed, in her cabin. Her brothers were asleep but she couldn't wait until dawn, she needed to speak to Percy now.

She got out of bed as quietly as she could and went out through the window as usual. She had barely stepped on the window frame when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you going to see Percy?" She turned with a start and saw that her little brother Evan standing by his bed.

"You will need this." He said handing her a black hoodie. "It's cold". She picked up the sweatshirt and before she could say anything Evan said.

"Hurry up before Malcolm wakes up."

"Thank you".

"You must be with Percy, I hope you remember him."

Annabeth left the cabin somewhat stunned. Her six-year-old brother had just helped her escape and gave her loving advice.

She was not careful when she ran through the camp all the way to cabin 3, she was lucky not to run into the cleaning harpies. When she arrived she saw the light on and the door open. She had not noticed that Jason was following her as he had seen her when he passed by her cabin and she was too hasty to see Percy to notice him.

Malcolm was also looking for her.

"Percy!" She screamed a few meters from his cabin.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm's voice was furious.

"Percy!"

She saw him run to her followed by the Stoll brothers, accelerated her pace, and when they were about to touch there was a flash. Immediately she was no longer there.

...

"Annabeth!"

Malcolm came running along with the other children of Athena led by the flash.

"Where is my sister?".

"Annabeth!"

"What happened Percy?" The Stolls stayed with me as I recovered from the shock.

"Annabeth!" Was all I could say.

"Where's my sister Jackson?" Malcolm pointed his sword at me.

"I do not know... it...

"She ran all the way here! What did you do to her Where is she?".

"Percy did nothing!"

"We were here, she disappeared."

"Where is she?".

"I do not know! And if I knew I would not tell you!".

"What?". He raised his sword at my throat.

"I wouldn't tell you! I will not let you separate us again! You have something to do with this!".

"What the hell are you talking about?".

"You don't want us to be together! I am sure that you and your mother want to separate us!".

"Don't you dare accuse me! Not to mention my mother!".

A word of advice: never speak of one goddess in front of all her children, especially if you accuse her second-in-command of plotting in the camp. And especially if that son is Malcolm. Had I told you that he didn't like me very much since I started dating his sister? I was trying not to punch him when he released his sword and plunged his right fist into my stomach.

The next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary. Frank and Michael were next to me, the second with a bucket of ambrosia in his hand and the other looking at me between amused and sorry.

"What happened?".

"Malcolm, that happened."

"You shouldn't have yelled at him, Percy."

"And Annabeth?"

"Oh! The impertinent idiot in love isn't here but Percy is".

"Leave it Michael" He had enough with the beating that Malcolm and his brothers gave him.

"Okay, I'm sorry Percy."

"Annabeth?"

"There's no sign of her anywhere Percy, I'm sorry," Frank said lowering his head.

"I have to find her."

...

By breakfast time the entire camp including the Romans was already aware of what had happened the night before.

The beating that Malcolm and his brothers had given me and that Annabeth had disappeared. Apparently, she was not the only one who disappeared, Jason had not shown up for breakfast and the Romans said that he had not slept with them in his tent.

By noon the search teams had already searched the camp and the forest more than twice but there was no trace, no clue, nothing to lead us to Annabeth.

"What if he took her?" Frank who was my search partner was already sick of hearing me.

"Percy, for the thousandth time I don't think Jason can make a flash like that no matter how a son of Jupiter he is."

"But...

"For the ten millionth time he's taken her before and didn't use any flash, it wasn't him."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Percy ... shut up now."

"Sorry is that ...

"I understand you, my friend, you can't live without her. I feel the same way about Hazel and I also have to make her remember me while she is locked in that... fish tank".

"But at least you know where she is."

"I can't dispute that."

We were silent all the way back to the camp from Zeus's fist and when we arrived we saw everyone gathered on the dock. There was a great commotion but I couldn't see what was happening.

"Let me pass!".

"Make room for Percy!"

"What's wrong Chris?"

"Annabeth?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, man, but no. It is a small boat, someone is coming".

We managed to make our way to be in front of everyone and we could see the small white sailboat approaching us.

I recognized the ship right away, I, myself had traveled in a very similar one.

"Bring Leo here."

"Leo?"

"For what?".

"She came for him."

"Who?". We saw a flash of brown hair and a white dress in the boat.

"Calypso".


	23. 23 I heard my name

Annabeth woke up in a bed that was not hers, looking around noticed that she was not in her cabin, she did not even think she was in the camp.

Everything in that big room was white, the soft and wide bed, the sheets, the small armchair, and the coffee table in the center of everything. There was a desk with an immaculately white chair, boy, even the clothes she was wearing were white.

She wore a Greek-style dress, the fabric was light and fell to her feet, the only thing that stood out in her strange outfit were two gold clasps on her shoulders that held the straps of the dress. Upon examining them she noticed that they had an engraved owl.

She ran to the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the desk and to her horror saw that she looked the same as she had been dressed back on Circe's island. Her hair was braided with silver ribbons, her lips were red, and her eyes stood out more than ever due to the white and gold eye shadow that surrounded them.

She sighed with relief to see that she still had her two pairs of owl earrings. As she put a hand to her ear and touched the smaller earrings, something clicked in her head.

 _Percy._

"Percy! I had to speak to Percy!"

She ran around the room looking for a door but there was none, not even a window

"PERCY!"

...

Leo ran as fast as he could (and he stumbled more than twice). When he heard the news, he was on the deck of the Argo II eating chocolate with Piper, he had finally been able to calm her down, and suddenly the Stolls came running as if they had seen a ghost.

"Leo!"

"You have to come!"

"Now!" They did not understand very well what they were saying because they lack the air from so much running.

"Are you fine?"

"Some water?"

"No!"

"You do not understand!"

"Explain yourselves."

"On the dock...

"What happened?"

"Calypso"

It was all it took to jump off the ship. He got down as fast as he could and ran to the dock with Piper and the Stolls behind him. If they had paid a little attention they would have seen that Hazel's glass box was empty.

When they reached the pier Leo pushed his way through until he was next to Frank and Chris.

"Where ...?" He didn't finish speaking, a flash of brown hair on a small boat took his breath away. On one side of the ship was Percy (standing on the water) talking to the girl who had changed the life of Hephaestus' son forever.

"Calypso"

"Is she really?" Everyone around him asked.

"Sure". Piper who was next to him noticed that his friend's attitude changed as soon as he heard the girl's name pronounced. He stood up straighter, his expression was more serious and since he got off the Argo II he kept running his hand over his hair in a vain attempt to comb his hair.

"Calm yourself". She said in his ear and holding his hand preventing him from further ruining his hair.

As the ship began to approach them escorted by Percy, Leo couldn't help but shiver. During the time he had been separated from her he had not stopped thinking about the moments they spent together, their love-hate relationship made the boy miss her even more.

he had spent sleepless nights devising some way of finding her island to go after her and free her from her solitary prison, he had even spoken to his father but it was useless for him to reveal that information to him.

All he had managed to do was get Hermes to bring her a gift from him. A bracelet that he himself had made had their names engraved and a hologram image of the mongrel camp that appeared when she pressed a small button.

"Calm yourself". Piper said again.

The ship finally came to stand next to them and Percy helped the girl through descended the boat. Leo called himself a fool more than once in his mind for not having repaired the pier when Annabeth told him to do so.

"I ... uh," he managed to mumble but was interrupted by Calypso's arms around his neck.

"Leo!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. She continued to hug him as the boy awkwardly placed his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

When they separated they stood holding hands looking at each other. Leo could feel the gaze of the entire camp on them and did not know if he was flushed by the presence of Calypso or by them.

Percy seemed to notice his friend's discomfort and scattered the onlookers.

"Get back to your activities! Give them a little space!"

Leo thanked him with a look as the embarrassment passed a little.

"I missed you so much". he said in a whisper.

"Me too. But I was confident that you would achieve victory with your mission".

"Thanks to you"

"To me? I did nothing"

"You helped me to return, otherwise I would not have been able to help my friends."

...

They were on the beach talking throughout the day, they played in the water and even had a small picnic thanks to Piper who brought them a basket with everything they needed.

"Did you get my ... Hermes you ... liked ...

"I love it! Look!". The boy gave her his biggest smile when he saw the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you"

"It was so you wouldn't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you?"

Leo did not fit in himself of the happiness that he felt and of all the new feelings and emotions that Calypso made him feel.

It made the boy blush again. But he took the courage to approach her, fully intending to kiss her. They were inches apart when a voice startled them.

"LEO! "

It was Hazel.

And she was furious.

...

"Percy!" I felt a blow to the head but it was as if it didn't matter. Someone had said my name.

"What!"

"I've asked you more than ten times until what time do you plan to keep looking for her." Frank huffed as he followed me through the woods.

"did you call me before?"

"Yes, my friend, I've already told you more than TEN times." He sounded a bit annoyed, as well as exhausted.

"I mean before."

"What?"

"Did you say my name? You yelled at me?"

"No. I am next to you, it is not necessary to shout"

"Someone said my name."

"It was me, geez, what's wrong with you? Are you like this for Annabeth? "

"It's just that... a girl called out my name."

"And you think it was me? I did not know I had a girl's voice, I will try to make my voice deeper" he said as he cleared his throat and grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"I think it was Annabeth."

"Percy, nobody but me said your name. I did not hear anything."

"It was her, I'm sure!" I snapped causing my friend to look at me with a bit of pity.

"So? Where is she?"

"I do not know. I only heard my name."

"you have to rest. You've been searching for her relentlessly since last night" Frank was trying to reason with me like someone trying to explain something to a little boy.

"That is not true. I took a nap in the infirmary".

"Being unconscious from a blow to the face does not count as rest."

"Well then, I'll keep looking for her until I can't take it anymore."

"You need sleep, Percy."

"I have to find her Frank!"

"You have to sleep. It's almost dusk you will never find her if it is already dark"

"I agree, but you're not going to stop me from looking for her as soon as dawn comes."

"I will accompany you myself, me. Now we have to return because without us Leo already will blow up the camp" We started walking back, Frank almost had to drag me as I was reluctant to stop searching for my Annabeth.

"Maybe she can make him mature a little."

"I think she already did."

...

Suddenly we heard a noise behind us and went to investigate when we heard a groan.

"That's not a monster," I whispered as I pulled Riptide out.

"Let's go"

Surrounding some bushes we found Jason. He was covered in scratches and mud. He looked broken. For a moment I forgot everything and walked towards him to help him. But he raised his face and said the only thing that made me remember what had happened.

"Annabeth"

An impulse of anger ran through me and when I realized it I was on top of him hitting him.


	24. 24 I want her back

"Annabeth"

I beat Jason until my knuckles bled (and until Frank dragged me away from him). It wasn't as many blows as I would have liked but I enjoyed every single one of them, especially the ones on the mouth because it was the same damn mouth that had kissed my girlfriend.

"Percy, stop it!"

"I already left him!"

"Give me your sword."

"Oh come on Frank I'm not going to do anything to him."

"Right now I don't trust you."

"I'll stay here"

"I'll go see if he's still alive."

"It's not like I killed him. Do not exaggerate"

Bad luck to me. Jason whimpered and sat on the floor.

"Where's Annabeth asshole ?!"

"I don't know, it was what ... I was trying to tell you." He said wincing.

"If it is true. Where have you been since last night?"

"Looking for her." He said as if it was obvious.

"That's what I do. Her boyfriend"

"She wants me"

"Don't get your hopes up, it's a spell."

Frank stepped in between us as if to prevent another possible fight.

"Calm down, both of you".

I was going to reply but I heard a noise behind us. I turned around and caught a glimpse of a shadow running away from us.

"What was that?".

"Did you see it too?"

...

It had been three days since Annabeth had disappeared and things were improving for some.

The Stolls had dedicated themselves to replay all their pranks on Katie again with the intention that she would remember how she felt about Travis. At first, it had sparked nothing but the anger of Demeter's daughter and some broken arms for the campers in her cabin, but then after number fifty-five prank where it somehow ended up with Travis and Katie tied hanging upsidedown in a tree. Aphrodite's spell had weakened, Katie was no longer chasing Connor, nor Travis but her feelings were confused.

Chris and Clarisse were not together again yet but it was a different story. Malcolm had admitted that he liked Clarisse a little and that he would do nothing to prevent her from being close to him. Chris was fuming but between him and Clarisse's brothers they had convinced her to go on a reconnaissance excursion through the forest, she and Chris alone. We all expected them to return holding hands as before.

Hazel and Frank were... After Hazel tried to bury Leo underground for having found him with Calypso, she was unexpectedly stopped by Nico. No one knows how they came out of their boxes and to my relief he looked the same as before. No spell and no crush on Annabeth. Anyway, he transported her back to her glass box leaving Leo with half-buried.

On the other hand, I was sick of everything. I had been searching for days but was nowhere near finding a clue.

Worst of all, almost every five minutes I seemed to hear her calling me. That frustrated me and made me want to hit my head against the trees.

"It's over"

"What?" Everyone was in the hall looking at me like I was a stranger.

"I will go to the source of the problem. Who comes with me?"

"You mean...?"

"I'm going to Olympus."

...

Frank's POV

"WHERE IS SHE?!". My friend yelled, expelling all the anger and frustration that had accumulated since everything had been days since the last time he slept, he had dark circles and bags under his green eyes. His hair was more disheveled than usual and he had been wearing the same clothes for a week.

But he didn't care, all he cared about was finding Annabeth,

"Son, please calm ..." Poseidon tried to calm him down.

"NO! She disappeared and I know you have something to do with this". Percy looked for the goddess who was the cause of our problems.

"You!". He said taking a step towards her throne.

"You are the cause of everything! What did you do to her?"

"Percy ...

"Where is she?!" I feared that Percy would draw his sword and attack the goddess while on Olympus, so I approached him prepared to stop him, I thanked the gods themselves for the blessing that Apollo gave me to be able to enter Olympus even being Roman.

"You have the wrong goddess, dear." Aphrodite seemed calm even though my friend was trembling with anger.

"It was necessary, Perseus, my ..." Athena hadn't spoken since we arrived and in her tone I could tell she didn't really like Percy.

"I don't give a damn!" I took his arm as I noticed his change of direction towards Annabeth's mother.

"I want her back! NOW!". He yelled shaking my hand. His voice shook the throne room. Some of the gods, including myself, were amazed at the power it had.

Zeus tried to intervene saying.

"We can't bring her back son of Poseidon. Everything is part of the plan".

"Are you talking about his ridiculous bet? Yes, we already know everything. He said pointing an accusing finger at his father and Athena.

"How is that...

"It does not matter. What do you want from us? Are we just your means of entertainment? It's fun for you?"

"No, son. We just ...

"Just what? We have already fought for you in more than one war, we lost friends because of you. Can't we have some peace?"

"Percy ...

"We just wanted a quiet summer. I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend and my friends. Was it too much to ask?" Percy was on the verge of collapse. At this point I couldn't decipher his face, I didn't know if it was anger or pain that he felt.

No one said anything for a few minutes, maybe they expected Percy to calm down a bit or maybe they didn't know what to say. Some gods like Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia looked at my friend with pity.

Others like Hera or Hades just didn't look at him. And others like Poseidon watched him helplessly as if he wanted to help him but he knew there was nothing he could do.

After a deep sigh, Percy said.

"I don't care about your stupid bet. I want her back". He turned on his heel without looking at anyone and headed for the exit. I bowed to the gods and ran after him.

"Son". Poseidon followed us to the elevator.

"I don't care about what you're going to say and I'm not going to lift a finger for you until you return her to me." His voice sounded calm but full of resentment. The look Poseidon gave him made me feel like a fly in the soup. I wanted to get away from them but we were in the elevator. There was no way out.

"I want her back." It was the last thing Percy said before pressing the button.


	25. 25 Your son may not be enough for her

"PERCY!" Annabeth woke with a start again, hoping it was all just a nightmare. But for the third time, she woke up in that white room that made her so desperate.

She was sure she'd been there for at least three days, and with every passing minute, she looked forward to speaking to Percy. She knew something was wrong with her, but she couldn't help but want to see Jason too.

She brought her hands back to her hair frustrated by her appearance. The six-times she tried to tousle and remove her makeup had been in vain, she still looked the same. She even tried to tear the fabric of the dress but it suffered no damage.

"MOTHER! LET ME OUT! " she knew she was being held prisoner by Athena and solved her problems by trying to call her.

One of her desperate measures to get her mother's attention was to hit her head against one of the walls. Because the screaming didn't seem to work.

As soon as her head made contact with the surface of the wall, it became a soft and fluffy material, like a pillow. Looking around Annabeth noticed that the other walls including the ceiling had changed their surface.

"Now I look crazy! This is a madhouse cage!"

A glow behind her made her stop screaming for a second.

"MOTHER!". She was furious.

"Wrong goddess dear."

"Aphrodite?"

...

"PERCY ! "

As soon as we returned from Olympus I heard her voice again. Every time I heard her she sounded more desperate and made me want to pull my hair out.

"Percy".

"What?!"

"Take it easy my friend".

"Sorry Frank, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Okay, you are scaring me. You haven't said a word since you talked to your father".

"I did not know what to say"

"Okay, Percy. I did not know what to tell you after ... that"

"That," I sighed, "was perhaps the greatest stupidity I've ever done for Annabeth, facing the gods themselves," I said with a hint of bitterness.

"No, Percy. It was the second bravest thing I have ever seen someone do in my life. I did not think that you dared"

"For her, I would do anything, Frank."

"That's love, Percy." We continued walking towards the dining room, we met some campers who looked at me and ran, calling the others.

"Percy!"

"you're alive!"

When they surrounded me I felt someone poking me.

"What?!" I said looking at Connor.

"Nothing, man. I wanted to check if they hadn't killed you and you were a ghost". I rolled my eyes snorting.

"anything new?".

"Only Leo and Calypso...they need a room."

"I'm serious"

"Nico disappeared."

"What?!"

"And we haven't seen Jason or Malcolm since you left."

"Anything else?" I said sarcastically.

"Hazel isn't there either". He said looking at Frank.

...

We ran as fast as we could to the Argo II. As we had been told the boxes were empty and Leo was checking them.

When we got there Frank pounced on Leo but luckily for him I was fast enough to stop him.

"What happened?" My friend demanded to know.

"I do not understand it"

"What thing? You said she would be safe here".

"And she was, really," he said, raising his hands innocently.

"Then where is she?"

"That's what I do not understand"

"Leo explain them". Calypso placed a hand on Frank's arm in a clear attempt to help calm him down, which luckily did.

"Someone opened the boxes, they couldn't get out unless they were helped".

"The shadow trip?" I intervened when Frank calmed down.

"No, the night Annabeth disappeared I was here modifying the boxes. That night I didn't finish Nico's because Piper had brought a tape recorder and ...

"What recorder?"

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"The point is that I modified the boxes so that it was impossible for them to go out by shadow trip and after Calypso arrived I went back to check them. Everything was fine"

"That means that...

"That someone opened them."

...

"They're already looking for them," Apollo said looking at the image of the camp from the throne room.

"Who released them?"

"It sure was Hades." Some muttered.

"And why me?". Said the god of the underworld stirring a glass of wine in his hand.

"Because they are your children."

"for your information, I don't care about your stupid bet. I did not do it, and besides, is it not forbidden to intervene?" He said mockingly looking at Zeus on his throne.

"And since when do you obey the rules?"

"Look who's talking, Zeus."

"Let's all calm down. Play nice". Hera said sitting down next to her husband.

"Where were you?"

"Arranging an issue".

"What issue?"

"Where's Aphrodite?" The goddess said evading Zeus's question.

"Who calls me?". Aphrodite said standing in front of the screen.

"I do not see!"

"Aphrodite move!"

"Where were you?"

"Easy father, I was just re-applying my makeup."

"Well, what's next?". Hermes said.

"Athena, are you going to let that girl of yours Anibel out yet?"

"It's Annabeth, Dionysus. And no, I'm not going to let her out. He has to find her".

"Who?"

"Perseus or Jason?"

"Perseus obviously," Apollo said as he wrote a new poem in the air. Hermes had a blue flag that read "Team Percy" written in ancient Greek and waved it in front of Dionysus's face.

The goddess remained silent for a few minutes. She clearly enjoyed being the only one who knew the parts of her plan.

"The one who really deserves her," she said slowly emphasizing the last part.

"Then I already won this bet." Poseidon was watching Percy on the screen, he loved that expression of rudeness and determination on his face. It was the same one that had made him fall in love with Sally.

"My son will not give up. You heard him".

"Not so fast Poseidon. Your son may not be enough for her".


	26. 26 I thought you forgot about me

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?"

"I can't take it anymore, darling." The goddess sighed. "I have to do something".

"I think you did too much already." Athena's daughter said with a certain sarcasm pointing to her clothes.

" What do you mean?".

"I'm locked up because of you!"

"You blame the wrong goddess, Annabeth. I did not lock you here".

"But...

"What I'm going to do is something I really want to do."

"But the darts and that ...

"I said what I want, Annie."

"Annabeth"

"As you prefer, my dear."

"But the fault of all the ...

"Have a seat, dear. Let's have tea."

"I'm fine like this, thanks."

"Ok". Aphrodite said as she smoothed her dress thoughtfully.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we spoke, Annabeth?"

"Listen to my heart and ...

"And I'm on your side"

"So?"

"No one messes with my favorite couple and puts me aside, Annabeth. NOBODY". The goddess began to approach her with a malicious look on her beautiful face.

"What will happen now?" Annabeth was usually not afraid of anything (except spiders) but the glitter in the goddess's eyes made her recoil until she hit the wall behind her.

"Don't worry, Annabeth."

"What is that?". She said as she looked at the strange object that had appeared on Aphrodite's hands.

"Just don't move."

"But what...

Annabeth only caught a glimpse of blue and the goddess's hand pointed at her.

"Let's see who laughs last Athena". A smile peeked from Aphrodite's mouth as Annabeth fell to her feet.

...

"Where we are?". Ares' daughter said as she made her way through the undergrowth of the forest.

"We're almost at the edge of Camp Clarisse, don't worry."

"I don't worry, fool. I just want to go back".

"To see Malcolm?" The boy said with some regret.

"No, I do not know". Clarisse was confused. At first, the image of Malcolm did not come out of her mind, now it was replaced in moments by Chris's face. "I don't think so." She said with a shy smile on her lips.

Chris was so happy to see her fighting the spell and smiling at her that he forgot where he was. He also forgot the ravine at the edge of the camp. He stumbled and rolled down.

"Then ... ahhh!

"CHRIS!"

When Clarisse reacted, Chris was already out of sight.

She crawled as far as she could to the cliff and her soul returned to her body when she heard his voice.

"Clarisse! Do not move!"

"But...

She saw him hanging from a ledge holding himself almost with his fingernails.

"Stay away!"

"How can I help you? Answer me, Chris!"

"CHRIS!" She was panicking, Clarisse couldn't help but hate herself for it. Her head was spinning, one part of her was pink and the other a deep red that tried to prevail over the powers of the goddess of love.

"Arghh!" The girl growled freeing her mind from the spell. She took her spear and nailed it to the edge of the ravine. Like an expert she hung herself holding the spear and swinging with one hand, she hung upside down.

Her head was just above Chris's hands and with all her strength she held the boy's hand and helped him find a foothold.

Together they went back up, Chris somewhat confused because he noticed something strange in Clarisse's gaze, a red flash.

"Clarisse Are you ...

"Shut up". The girl threw her arms at him, hugging him by the neck. Before Chris reacted, Ares' daughter put her lips to his.

Chris responded to the kiss with such effusiveness that it almost caused another fall in the ravine. They parted laughing, but he didn't want to release her.

"Finally! I thought ... I thought you had forgotten about me"

"Well, you're not so lucky." She replied with a frown, a gesture he loved.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm only sure of one thing at the moment."

"Of what?". He asked uneasily.

"That ... I love you, Chris." She had never told him before, and the fact that she did made the boy almost pass out.

"I love you too, Clarisse!" He kissed her again while thinking that he was the only one who knew the sensitive and fragile side of the rough god of war daughter.

"We have to go back! We have to help Percy, Clarisse!"

The girl kept hugging him but he was convinced.

"The rest of us can manage on our own but he is about to explode, Annabeth disappeared and he has not heard from her."

"And Malcolm?"

"Oh no! Does the spell still work?"

"No, but where is he?"

"I don't know when Jason disappeared he did too."

"We have to find him!"

"Why?".

"Because he knows where Annabeth is."

"Of course not. Remember, he hit Percy the night she disappeared".

"You do not understand it! Everything is a plan!"

"What?"

"Who wants to keep Percy and Annabeth apart?" She said as if it was obvious.

"Athena but ...

"Let's go!" She said pulling his hand.

"Clarisse explain it to me, how ...

"I'll explain on the way!"


	27. 27 Who wins Percy or Jason?

Piper was in the strawberry fields watching the younglings when I sat next to her. She had a serious look but at the same time, she looked sad.

"Hey"

"Percy"

"Can I ask you something?". I was a little nervous, I went to look for her to give me some advice, she was in the same situation as me.

"Sure"

"How...

"Nancy stop throwing the strawberries!"

"... are you holding it ?, I can't."

"Sorry what?"

"I just don't know how you do it, I already fought with Malcolm, with Jason twice not to mention that I got into the wolf's mouth for going to Olympus".

"I don't, Percy. I just ... I hope this is a nightmare and I just want to wake up". I could tell she was just as desperate as I was.

"But is not"

"Exactly, that's what bothers me."

"And we can't do much," I said taking a strawberry and remembering the taste of Annabeth's lips, it was always strawberry.

"I ... well, I always suspected."

"What? That the gods hate me?"

"About Jason," she said ignoring my comment.

"That he is an asshole?" I said leaving the strawberry in the basket.

"No. I always thought that he was attracted to her but knowing that he is in love and worse still having heard it from his mouth was ..." That sounded strange to me.

"What the hell are you talking about Piper?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that Jason is in love with Annabeth?"

"From the recorder. Where else?" she looked at me like it was obvious but I didn't understand anything.

"A recorder?"

"Yes, Percy, the recorder. The one my mother gave me, the one with the video of her talking to Jason".

"What video?"

"Or projection or whatever it was. Where he tells my mother what he feels and ..." Seeing that I shook my head and looked at her in panic, the pieces fell into place.

"Wait a minute, don't you know what I'm talking about?" she said opening her eyes as wide as I did.

"No!"

"But what Leo didn't tell you?" My friend's voice radiated panic.

"Tell me what? That Jason is in love with my girlfriend and is not a spell?" I felt that the earth would split in two, I was furious.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No Piper! I just wanted to know how you were and that you would give me some advice to calm down or something and ...

"Oh Percy! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything I thought you knew ...

"Well, no! I didn't know anything and now I ...

I was exhaling rage, I didn't even finish the sentence and ran away leaving Piper crying and cursing herself for opening her mouth.

"What did I do?"

...

Annabeth woke up in a new room, something about her was familiar but she couldn't think clearly. She was a little stunned but had a pleasant vanilla smell.

She sighed in relief at her clothing. At least she wasn't wearing that ridiculous dress anymore. she wore an even more ridiculous one. A red dress with lace on the chest and a gold ribbon on the waist. The skirt was a little wide and it reached above the knees, she was wearing red ballet shoes and when she touched her head she noticed a ribbon.

"I am not a doll to play dress up."

She staggered up from the bed remembering Aphrodite's visit and then the floor on her face.

"She could have told me she was going to knock me unconscious."

She walked around the room and to her relief discovered a window. She ran ready to break the glass for some fresh air and froze at the sight of the window.

"It can not be"

...

"How dare you take my daughter out and send her there?"

"And how did you dare to lock her up? Or rather, to interfere?"

"She's my daughter"

"I do not care"

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"Well no, it's also your fault for trying to ruin my favorite couple."

"But...

"You had no right to intervene, Athena, that IS the rule, right? I thought you loved the rules". The goddess said sarcastically.

"It was all part of my plan."

"To cheat and beat me? You don't need it". Poseidon said taking place in the discussion.

"You have something to tell me?". The goddess of wisdom said looking at him seriously.

"Let's get this over with. The bet is over".

"What did you say?"

"What you heard".

"Then you accept that your son did not succeed? That he is not enough for my daughter?"

"Not so fast Athena. On the contrary".

"Explain yourself".

"You do not understand? Wow, the goddess of wisdom did not understand something".

"Do not provoke me".

"I mean to leave the bet aside since you heard Percy, he will not give up for anything in the world. I think that shows that he really loves your daughter".

"Then what do you propose?".

"Leave them alone. What you tried to do, locking up Annabeth was too much. Let's not put our hands, Aphrodite did the right thing by taking her away. As far as I am concerned, I renounce the bet".

"Then I win."

"Nothing of that. The bet is invalidated because I don't give up, I just take my hand off the table. Still, we all know that Percy will do it".

"I agree". Zeus said.

"But...

"The bet is canceled, let's let them solve this and so they will know if Perseus deserves your daughter". The greater god did not allow Athena to replicate.

"What will happen now?" Hermes asked from his throne, now wearing a cap and a T-shirt in addition to his flag with the legend "Team Percy".

"Who wins Percy or Jason?" Apollo was wearing a matching T-shirt and had a huge foam finger waving in front of Dionysus's face.

"We'll see. Aphrodite take care of this".

"I'm already doing it, don't worry."


	28. 28 I know where she is

"Clarisse, stop." The girl was practically dragging him through the woods.

"Move over Chris, we need to talk to Percy."

"But is that ... explain to me." Chris said tripping over a branch.

"Well, but walk fast."

"Okay, okay. But look where you are going I don't want you to hit me against a tree like Annabeth to Percy".

"That happened because he is an idiot."

"That sounds more logical. Can you explain it to me already?" They stopped to rest a little. Chris took a canteen out of his backpack and handed it to Clarisse, wanted to sit next to her and put his arm around her but didn't want to rush anything.

"Who wants the lovebirds separated from?" The girl said slowly as if explaining to a novice in the camp how to use a sword.

"Athena".

"And who obeys all of her orders?"

"Their children".

"Everybody?"

"Well ... everyone except Annabeth."

-Exactly. She has always done what she thinks is right despite what her mother says".

"But that...

"And who takes command of cabin six when she's gone?"

"Malcolm". He said spitting out the name of Annabeth's brother.

Clarisse looked at him as if the answer was obvious, she raised her eyebrows widening her eyes but the boy did not understand.

"Let's see Chris, Athena wants Annabeth and Percy separated, right?" Ares's daughter was armed with all the patience she had.

"Yes"

"But Annabeth would never leave the fish child for anything in the world."

"Yes". He said feeling embarrassed for not understanding the first time, but he was so happy to have Clarisse back that he couldn't focus on anything other than being with her like before.

"Malcolm obeys his mother without questioning anything".

"So if Athena told him to keep Annabeth away from Percy ...

"That's why he locked Annabeth the night she disappeared and ...

"And he didn't let Percy enter the infirmary, because he knew she would resist the spell, he had to wait for the effect of the darts to completely dominate her."

"And when she disappeared and Jason took her, he acted like nothing. He wants Annabeth to choose Jason!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"So we have to go warn the squid head now if we keep Annabeth away from Malcolm and Jason we can buy him time until he finds the antidote or the spell weakens."

"But first he has to find her and nobody knows where she is."

"I know where she is."

...

"Hey, Trav". Connor said to his brother approaching him while sitting on his bed. It was a strange thing, the Stolls were not used to staying locked up in their cabin doing nothing.

The boy just shrugged without any encouragement but didn't look at his brother, his head was down and he made strange noises.

"Ready for the next prank?" Travis shrugged again but still did not respond.

"Come on, brother, talk to me. You ..." That little noise again "Are you crying?". His tone had gone from prankster to worry. He approached his inseparable companion but the moment he put his hand on his shoulder, he took it away immediately.

"Leave me alone"

"Trav ...

"Leave me, Connor, I'm serious." He had never used that annoying tone with him. Hermes's son did not know what to do.

"But...

"Get out! Come on leave me alone!" He said turning his back to him.

"NO!"

"What?"

"I said no, I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong. An hour ago you were on the plan to "get Katie back" and now you're acting like ... like you've given up".

"Maybe I did."

"I can't believe that, you don't give up, the Stolls don't give up that easy, you ...

"Do not you understand? I already tried everything! But nothing works, I can't make her love me again!"

"Don't worry, you guys are going to be together again. Remember what Aphrodite said, just make Katie remember that ...

"You think I don't remember that? She also said that perhaps not all couples are for each other and if those are us ...

"Don't talk like that, maybe just a matter of time."

"Look at Percy and Annabeth. Their love seemed to us all the strongest in the world and have you seen how they are? Percy is exploding and Annabeth disappeared! Maybe we will never see her again and we all go to hell and ...

He was instantly silent as he received his brother's fist to the nose.

"But what...

"You deserved it. Now let's take your stupid butt to the infirmary and continue pranking Katie. You had better go back to being the one you were two hours ago because if you don't, you'd have a black eye, aside from a broken nose". Connor said, red with fury, lifting his brother abruptly from the floor.

"I love her too much Connor..." the boy started crying, now he understood what those noises were from before. Sobs.

"Shut up and move".

What the Stoll brothers did not know was that all their talk was being heard by a certain daughter of Demeter with a confused heart hidden under the window frame.

...

"Leo, where's Percy?"

"What?". The boy was on the dock repairing it, with Calypso's help. Although he went to great lengths to be a gentleman and do all the heavy lifting, the girl was still as stubborn as he remembered her and refused to sit and watch.

"Where is he? Did he come to talk to you? " Aphrodite's daughter had tears in her eyes but only Calypso had noticed. Leo was so absorbed in his work that he had not noticed his friend's hysteria.

"No, the last time I saw him he was going to talk to you, I think he wanted a girl talk." He said giggling before noticing Piper's tear-filled eyes.

"Did he found you? What happened?".

"No ... yes... we talked but I thought you had told him ... I ... I didn't know that he didn't know and ... I said ... I".

"Piper, Piper, I don't understand you. What did you say to Percy?"

"The ... from the recorder." She said between sobs and with tears running down her cheeks.

"What?! Why?".

"Because I thought you had talked to him and ...

"Oh no".

"He ... just ran away. I wanted to reach him but I couldn't and I thought that he had come with you as we said that you ...

"I know, I was going to tell him about it as soon as I got back from talking to you, but I didn't think you ...

"I am an idiot! I just opened my mouth and said it without thinking! You should have seen his expression I wanted the earth to swallow me!".

"Do not say that".

"But...

"No buts, let's go find him," Leo said looking at Calypso. Together they took Piper to the infirmary to give her something to calm her down. While they were looking for Percy.

As the last search place, they went to Argo II, while Leo searched the cabins Calypso went to the stables, where Hazel and Nico's boxes were found. While in the hallway she heard Frank's voice.

"Please Hazel you have to try to understand it."

"I'm sorry, I can not"

"But it is a spell, you don't want it."

"My head is shaking off. Sorry, but I only think about how He is so similar to Sammy, I can never forget him ...

"I understand I swear I do, he was your first love and Leo looks just like him and more now with the spell that forces you to love him but ... I need you." The agony in the boy's voice made Calypso's heart squeezed.

she didn't dare come any closer for fear of being discovered but she felt that Frank needed a hug or a hand on his shoulder to support him. She liked the boy, and no one deserved to feel what he, Percy, and everyone else was feeling.

She heard footsteps go down the stairs and as soon as she saw Leo, she silenced him, pointing to the place where the voices of Hazel and Frank were coming from.

"We have to go". He articulated with his lips without making a sound, she nodded and they walked as quietly as they could towards the deck of the ship.

"Percy is not on board and they need time alone," Leo said walking towards the dining room.

"I agree, but technically they are not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"The other boy, Nico is in his box, right?"

"No, he disappeared just like Malcolm and Jason. No one knows where they are".

"Do you think Percy went looking for them?"

"I do not think so. He wouldn't be so silly to go alone, would he?"

"Well...

But it was interrupted by the exclamation of several campers.

"Clarisse!" The daughter of war had returned. Fully recovered from the spell and with the murderous look of always.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! BRING YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! ¡NOW!" (See how delicate she is? But Chris loves her that way.)

...

I was in my favorite hiding place, I knew that no one would find me here. Annabeth and I are the only ones who know it, well taking Aphrodite away.

Several times I heard the voice of Leo and Calypso calling me but I needed to process what Piper had told me. I couldn't believe it, Jason really liked Annabeth, without a spell or anything.

Before I calmed down or enough a poor tree was a victim of Riptide. One hit after another to release the fury I felt until I toppled the tree. It was fortunate that no one noticed, I did not want to be found, much less that someone knew of my favorite place. Our place.

It wasn't long when I heard Clarisse's sweet tones.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! BRING YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! ¡NOW!"

"I guess it's her again," I said standing up and walking back to camp.

When I arrived I couldn't help but feel jealous of Chris, he was holding Clarisse's hand just like before and he had a smile of in love happiness stamped on his face.

"You have to go to Annabeth."

It was the first thing she said when she saw me.

"I already know it"

"And what are you waiting for?".

"It's not that easy when you don't know where she is."

"I know where she is." I could have kissed her. But I just hugged her with happiness.

"Where!" Maybe I was a little rough about taking her by the shoulders and shaking her but I was desperate.

"Don't touch me, fool! "

"Tell me, now!"

"She's on the Argo II."


	29. 29 She was here

I didn't even give Clarisse time to tell me where on the ship she was. I ran as I've never had before, I barely felt the ground against my feet how fast it was going.

"Percy wait!" I heard Leo yelled behind me.

"You don't even know where she is!"

"Useless fish head, wait!" Clarisse's voice sounded close but I didn't care, the only thing I had my eyes on was the Argo. The door ramp was down so I ran but halfway there my sneakers slipped on the wood and I rolled down at the feet of Clarisse and all who had run with her.

"You idiot, what were you planning to do? Open all doors?" She said as I stood up.

"Well...

"Percy, do you think we haven't done it already?"

"We just checked the boat looking for you," Calypso explained shaking my dirt-filled shoulder.

Chris had me by the arm and was preventing me from running again, I knew he understood what I was feeling but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Where is she?!".

"She is not in any stateroom or engine room or stable, it will be useless to check."

"What?"

"Then where is she?"

"Where?!" I couldn't say anything else, I just looked desperately at Clarisse but she was taking her time to tell me what I wanted to know.

"In the dining room"

"Impossible, I was just there," Leo said taking a step towards the boat.

"Did you look behind the painting?"

"Holy Hephaestus! What a fool I am!"

"That is not discussed."

"What are you talking about?"

"How could I forget it?"

"Forget what?". I was starting to panic.

"Annabeth designed a secret room behind the camp's painting".

"And how come we didn't know about that?"

"Because it was just for her, we designed it for her personal use only."

"And what was she doing there?"

"That's her thing, I know it's filled with books but I don't know what else she has put in there."

"What are we waiting for?". I said trying to run inside.

"You can't go in without me, fish boy." Leo made Chris release me and ran with me to the boat, practically shoving him into the dining room. It was like the first time I saw it, a rectangular table with eight chairs around it, the murals on the walls representing the camp made me feel strange.

Clarisse, Chris, and Calypso came running after us, all holstered, it seemed strange to me that a bow and arrows were in Calypso's hands but I surprised myself by unsheathing Riptide. Leo patted the far wall until his hand reached what looked like a small square panel.

"So... you just put your hand there?" Chris said without lowering his sword.

"It's not that simple, only Annabeth and I can open it. If you try to do it... well let's just say you would wake up in a few days". When he removed his hand the symbols of Athena and Hephaestus glowed through the painting and a door-sized rectangle opened in front of him.

I lunged for the door but Leo blocked my way.

"Percy wait!"

"Annabeth!"

"Wait, something is not right," he said taking a step inside, a white glow made us cover our eyes but I still didn't care. I advanced close to Leo as I got used to the light.

"What is this?".

I forced myself to look and I found a huge room, totally white, absolutely everything was white, the bed, the desk, a small table in the center. But Annabeth was not there.

"Impossible".

"What is this place?" Calypso asked as she touched the walls covered by what looked like pillows.

"Leo?"

"This was not here before, the original design was blue and ...

"Who cares about the stupid design ?! Annabeth's not here! "I grabbed Clarisse by the shirt collar and shook her hard.

"You said she was here! WHERE IS SHE?!".

"Let her go, Percy!" Chris was pointing his sword at me but I wasn't going to leave Clarisse until she explained.

"Percy". The girl said lowering her head, her tone made me drop her immediately I had never heard Clarisse speak like that. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at me with so much guilt that a lump formed in my throat.

"She was here, I swear, maybe someone got here first ...

"Maybe what? Athena? Aphrodite? Jason?

"I do not know. But I assure you, she was here".

"How can you say that?".

"What do you think this is? A hotel? This is a prison".

"And this is her handwriting," Leo said leaning over the desk. We all approached him and saw on the white painted wood a carved word from Annabeth's handwriting.

PERCY.

"She was here".

"That does not matter anymore". I said stroking the place where she had written my name.

"What?"

"Where she is NOW, that's what matters." I left the dining room without looking at the others. Frank was waiting for me outside, something was wrong but I was too overwhelmed and furious to ask.

"Percy"

"Not now Frank."

"But...

"I need to be alone." I got out of the boat as fast as I could as tears filled my eyes and struggled to get out.

"Percy, don't do something crazy," Frank said before I dived into the lake.

...

"I'm worried, Piper, Percy went into the water hours ago and it's almost dark". Frank said looking at the lake from the new dock (recently rebuilt by Leo).

"I'm worried too, I'm just not Piper." That voice startled him, it was the only voice in the entire camp he didn't expect to hear.

Calypso.


	30. 30 Did you fall in love with him?

"He ... hello"

"Calm down, Frank. I am not going to bite you, I just want to talk to you". The girl giggled and the son of Mars could see why Leo had fallen for her. She was charming.

"Sorry. Do you want to sit down?" He said regaining his composure, although the girl intimidated him a little he really had to talk to someone.

"Sure thanks". She took a seat next to him on the dock and smiled at him so that Frank calmed down a bit.

"You did really good with the pier. Annabeth will be happy if she returns".

"You mean when she gets back."

"Sure, nothing negative." He said with a bit of sarcasm as she dipped her feet in the water.

"How are you?".

"What?"

"I asked how you were."

"Ah ... well, I guess ...

"In addition to the fact that everything is in chaos."

"Sure". The boy said laughing a little.

"I don't want you to think I go where they don't call or eavesdrop but ... I did it." Calypso looked down a little sad but the boy did not understand what she meant.

"Ahh ... okay."

"I heard your conversation with Hazel. I am very sorry, it was not my intention".

"How...

"When we were looking for Percy I went down to the stables and it was ...

"An accident, don't worry." They were silent for a moment, Calypso really wanted to talk about Hazel but didn't want to pressure him if he didn't want to.

"How are you?" It was a relief to her when Frank said something.

"What do you mean?".

"Mmmm ... you ... how do you feel in the camp?" She noticed when his cheeks reddened and realized what he really wanted to ask.

"You want to know how I feel seeing Percy again, don't you?"

"Oh, gods I don't want to sound like gossip, forget what I said."

"It's okay. I want to discuss it with someone".

"Seriously?".

"Yes, I was hoping to speak to Annabeth in person but ...

"Now you can not"

"Yes. Do you know my history?"

"A little. You live on an island and there come heroes and then you ...

"I fall in love with each one of them, but they have to go and I am alone. It is sad but it is a punishment that I have to carry out although I have had a broken heart for centuries".

"I am so sorry"

"Do not be sorry. And back to the Percy topic...

"Did you fall in love with him?"

"Like everyone. But there was something in which he was different and I'm not just saying it because of his outfit, most of them come with armor and he came with an orange shirt. I know that the heroes cannot stay with me but he became something different for me".

"You loved him very much."

"No. It is not what you are thinking, I loved how he loved".

"What?"

"Yes, when he arrived he was unconscious, I attended him and took care of him until he woke up. But asleep or unconscious he kept repeating Annabeth's name. I think his heart knew he was in love with her before his head knew it. I fell in love with the way he loves Annabeth".

"You wanted someone to love you like that."

"Exactly"

"And after the other heroes and Percy left ... they sent you Leo."

"Yes," she said with a laugh "you should have seen us at first, I couldn't stand him".

"It happened to all of us."

"But later...

"Do not say more. You fell in love with him"

"It was somewhat unconscious. I fell in love with the heroes because they were typical heroes. But with Leo, I fell in love with him for being Leo, do you understand me?"

"Yes, you wanted him to love you like Percy to Annabeth, but in his own way."

"Something like that. And when he left ... he promised he was going to get me out of there".

"And he didn't stop until it was done."

"I love that about him."

"Have you talked to Percy?"

"It was something very brief but significant. I want him to be very happy with Annabeth and I also want to know if he kept his promise of a garden in New York".

"What?"

"It's something between him and me." She said smiling.

"Of course"

"Don't worry Frank."

"What you think?"

"About what?"

"About what you heard."

"You speak of...

"Hazel". The boy had fear written all over his face, he truly feared that she would never be the same as before.

"She's just confused, don't be overwhelmed you will be together again".

"You can't be sure."

"Of course I can". Calypso winked at him but before he could ask a question, the water under the girl's feet began to churn.

"What is it?" They looked towards the shore where many campers ran out of the water because of the huge waves that were forming.

"Percy"

...

All campers hoped that the storm, or rather Hurricane Percy, would wipe out the camp. The waves beat violently against the shore and the wave that had formed in the center of the lake grew more and more.

"How much do you think it'd last?" Frank looked at the eye of the hurricane as if it were a bomb about to explode.

"Whatever he needs." Calypso was the only one who remained relatively calm, only shook her head disapprovingly as she looked up at the sky.

"We should seek refuge"The cabin leaders stood next to Clarisse.

"Why are you looking at me?" Apparently, in Annabeth's absence, everyone would look after Percy, and since he wasn't there, the next in line seemed to be Ares's daughter.

"We have to do something!"

"What do you want to do throw Greek fire at him?"

"Well, we can't stay like this!"

"SHUT UP!" Leo took command of the situation, his voice took on a serious nuance, a very different mocking tone that he always used.

"Cabin leaders! Everyone, Annabeth 64 protocol!" The campers soon dispersed and ran to their huts, taking the Romans with them.

"Annabeth 64?" Asked Frank.

"It is an emergency plan, under each cabin, there are a security bunker and a network of tunnels to the forest. Annabeth designed it so ...

"It bears her name"

"Exactly"

"Well and now that" Clarisse's voice was barely heard due to the roar of the waves.

"PERCY!" Although they didn't see the boy they wanted to stop him.

"PERCY STOP!" Frank tried to make his friend see reason, the last thing he wanted was for the gods to come down to intervene.

"Do not even try! He doesn't listen to us!"

"And even if he did, he won't stop!"

"Maybe we could...

Chris's voice was drowned out by the roar of the water, a whirlwind rose from the center of the lake where Percy was ... FURIOUS.

"RUN!"

Leo took Calypso with one hand and dragged Piper to the warehouse where the rowing equipment was kept, followed by Clarisse, Chris, and Frank. Hephaestus' son made his way to the bottom of the small tank and pulled on a handle. A hatch opened on the floor and the boy pushed the others inside.

"But what...

"Move over!" A deafening roar was heard above their heads.

"What was that?"

"The windows are bursting."

"No"

"What?"

"That," Calypso said, pointing to the ceiling above their heads. "It was the sound of a broken heart."


	31. 31 I was alone

I was tired. I couldn't understand why everything was happening to me. War after war, prophecy after prophecy, monster after monster. It seemed that the universe was against me.

Jason was in love with Annabeth ... she doesn't want to see me ... I don't know where she is ... everything is in chaos ... maybe I'm not enough for her ...

The water generally strengthened me, made me feel good, but even being at the bottom of the lake, all it did was make me angrier.

I wanted to destroy everything, throw all my anger and frustration at the gods, kick each and every one of their Olympic butts. Even the ones who liked it, maybe they had nothing to do with this but they could avoid it, they could do something.

When I got into the water many fish and creatures came up to me, as usual, hoping to play with me, now I was alone. The water felt cold and I seemed so bad company that I had chased them away.

"Percy, calm down." Poseidon's voice sounded concerned.

"Leave me alone"

"Look what you are causing." I hadn't noticed that the currents above me had become faster, I had my hands clenched and I wanted to yell at my father that it was all his fault, that he had to fix it, he owed it to me.

"Percy, remember what ...

"Shut up!" I pushed myself up, I had to get away from him.

I did not know the extent of my own powers or the anger that had accumulated. When I realized I was looking at the camp from the sky, it didn't stop shaking and my knuckles had turned white.

My vision blurred at times, I did not know if it was because of the anger I had or because of the tears, I saw the guys running when they saw me. I didn't want to know what I looked like, maybe they thought I was a monster or something. I hoped Leo wouldn't shoot me with the new guns he and Annabeth had installed on the Argo II.

"PERCY STOP!" Frank begged me a bit of good sense but at this point, he wouldn't, I didn't even care if they managed to take refuge I wanted to blow everything up. Do something to make the stupid gods (lightning strike) turn everything around.

"PERCY!" This time it wasn't Frank who shouted my name, it was the voice of a girl, the voice of Annabeth.

...

After the windows exploded they remained in the bunker for endless minutes, everyone needed to know what was going on upstairs but none dared to leave.

"What if the gods stopped him?"

"Then he's dead." Clarisse sounded harsh again, clearly, the spell had finished breaking.

"Don't say that" Piper's voice startled everyone, it sounded dark, like a ghost's. Leo knew she was guilty, if anything happened to Percy it would be her fault for telling him about Jason.

"What do we do?"

"Go out there"

"But it doesn't seem to be over yet." Chris was looking worriedly at the hatch as if it could be opened at any moment.

"We need to know what's going on."

"And who's the fool who's going to go first?" Clarisse asked.

"Me"

Calypso's voice was heard without any hint of fear or insecurity.

"You?" Leo was looking at her with concern, not because she was going out in the middle of a hurricane but because that particular hurricane was Percy. He trusted Calypso but couldn't help but think that she had been in love with the hurricane.

"I don't see any of you going to leave, do I?"

"But ... but you don't have to go out... precisely you"

"And what does that mean?" Calypso looked at Leo in such a hard way that the boy was speechless for once in his life.

No one knew whether to say something or better remain silent before the girl's gaze, who after a few seconds of looking at Leo gave her a shove and went out through the hatch, closing it with more force than necessary.

"What are you waiting for?" Chris said to Leo.

"What?"

"Go after her!"

"But...

"But nothing! You love her?"

"Yes"

"Then get your butt out of here!" She didn't tell him twice, Leo got up and shot out, calling Calypso loudly.

"Let's go!"

Everyone left the safety of the shelter to find Leo and Calypso yelling at Percy. It was still causing damage to the water, but its intensity had dropped considerably.

"PERCY!" Calypso shouted, "EVERYTHING WILL BE OK!"

If you fixed your eyes on the son of Poseidon you could see that something strange was happening to him (in addition to creating a hurricane) he was looking sideways desperately as if looking for something, or someone.

"What's wrong with him?" Piper asked making herself heard despite the noise of the waves.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's looking for something!"

"Never mind! We must stop him before he destroys the camp! Clarisse seriously considered throwing her spear at him but Leo had a better idea.

"The cannons of the Argo II!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"You're going to kill him!"

"Don't be stupid with the cannons we can ...

"Look!" Piper was pointing towards the forest, where a figure seemed to fly above the treetops.

"What is that?". Clarisse asked as the figure sped toward Percy.

"JASON!"

...

It was her voice, I'm sure. But where was she?

"PERCY!" Leo and Calypso shouted my name, hopefully, they would shut up so I could hear her again.

"Percy!" There was the voice that kept me awake but I couldn't find her. The urge to destroy the camp was gone as soon as I heard her voice, now I was only focused on finding her.

"JASON!" It was the last thing I heard before feeling the emptiness under my feet, the next thing I knew was that it was in the air.

Flying.

On Olympus

"Don't intervene again!" Athena was yelling furiously at Poseidon for talking to Percy at the bottom of the lake.

"And what did you want me to do? Let my son destroy the camp?"

"You didn't have to get involved!"

"I couldn't let him destroy himself! You know what would have happened if ...

"That does not matter!"

"Yes, I know that you don't care about my son but I do!"

"Athena calm down! It was good that he came down to stop him!" Hermes said waving his blue flag to get the goddess's attention.

"He would have destroyed the camp!"

"What about our children?" Hephaestus rarely got into arguments but was very concerned about his children, especially Leo.

"And yours? Or do you forget that they are down there?" Poseidon said pointing at the goddess threateningly with his trident.

"Of course not! How dare you ...

"SILENCE!". Finally, after hours of discussion, the god of heaven had intervened tired of the fights.

"I was just saying that ...

"Silence Athena," said the god raising a hand towards his daughter to silence her" Although it is difficult for us to admit it Poseidon acted well in intervening and speaking with Perseus. That managed to make the boy not cause a disaster, I was considering throwing a lightning bolt at him if things got bad but luckily for him it was not necessary".

"You're already finished?". The goddess of love murmured.

"Anything to comment Aphrodite?"

"You bore me with your dramas".

"Dramas? I thought that you loved dramas". Athena said mockingly.

"It's true, dear, but I only like the dramas caused by me." She displayed her best smile as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zeus asked him "I want this to end quickly, I'm tired of fights"

"I couldn't agree more father, I want to start planning Annabeth and Percy's wedding as soon as possible."

"Watch your words Aphrodite, don't even think that my daughter ...

"Yes, yes, if it is Athena, you should already be learning that your daughter is going to continue with Percy despite what you say".

"Who do you think ...

"I have a lot to do, I don't have time for your claims, I have heard them too many times" she walked to the door stopping in front of Zeus "Also, dear father, you shouldn't ask for my whereabouts, I'm doing what I must to solve this. You should ask yourself about the whereabouts of your wife".

...

"JASON! "

Jupiter's son had struck Percy with lightning, knocking him down (Note the resemblance to his father).

Fortunately, Blackjack cushioned his fall and was now leading him to the infirmary.

"Don't worry, boss, that Roman brat is going to pay for this."

"Blackjack!"

The hurricane had ceased as soon as Percy was struck by lightning, the campers emerged from their shelters, and checked for damage to the camp while Frank, Leo, Calypso, Chris, and Clarisse rushed to meet him.

"Michael!". Apollo's son made his way through the curious who wanted to see Percy.

"Nectar!" Was the only thing he screamed before shoving Percy into the infirmary and slamming the door shut.

...

After a few hours, the Stoll pounded on the door of Apollo's son's domain.

"Michael! Open the damn door!"

"We need to see Percy!"

"Go away, he's very weak!"

"Someone wants to see him."

"It is urgent!"

"Who?"

"Tyson"

"Tyson". My brother whom I had not seen since this began greeted me warmly from outside the infirmary.

"Tyson! What are you doing here?"

"Percy, big brother you smell burned."

"I know Jason threw a bolt of lightning at me."

"What? Bad Jason, I'm going to crush him".

"I'll help you brother"

"Percy dad sent me to ...

"I'm not interested in anything he says."

"But...

"Not Tyson, he thinks I'm going to do everything he says as always and ...

"Percy, close your mouth" One of his huge hands covered my mouth to shut me up (rather my full face).

"It's to find Annie."

"mmmh ... jmmmj

"I don't understand what you are saying, Percy."

"Maybe you should drop your hand, Tyson." I hadn't noticed Michael, he was watching us from the door.

"Oh right," he said removing his hand from my face.

"What I have to do?"

"You have to find her brother."

"I know but I can't, I don't know how," I said burying my face in my hands, I was about to cry.

"No Percy, don't cry. It's easy just use the gift Dad gave you".

"What?"

"Yes. The water mirror". My brother looked at you as if everything was obvious.

"But ..." Then I remembered the package that had appeared on my bed the night Annabeth disappeared. I hadn't even opened it, I just saw my father's note and ignored it.

"Tyson I think your hippocampus is getting impatient," Travis said poking his head through the door.

"Dad wants me to come back. He didn't give me much time". Tyson got up and squeezed me in one of his hugs.

"Wait, I don't know how to do it, you have to help me." He looked at me as if he wanted to cry too, I think he had never seen me this fragile, and in those moments I felt useless.

"You don't need it brother, you're Percy and you're going to find Annie."

He left the infirmary leaving me sitting with tears in my eyes. Michael was looking at me from the door, I could not decipher his gaze, it was a mixture of compassion, grief, and confusion.

"Run," He said while holding the door open.

"What?"

"You run! Let's go! Get up! "He walked over to my bed and yanked the covers off.

"What are you waiting for? Get out!". He pulled my arm almost pulling me off the bed.

"what?"

"Come on Percy! Didn't you hear Tyson? Go find the mirror! Find it!". He was about to take out his bow and shoot me. But that was enough to make me react. Just as I was, barefoot and with my clothes scorched by Jason's lightning but I ran like crazy to my cabin.

I kicked open the door and thanked the gods (not literally) for not allowing anyone to clean my cabin.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Frank was coming after me, his weapon ready.

"I need the ... I was in ... Tyson"

"Percy, breathe. What are you looking for?" He looked at me somewhat confused and, to be honest, I must have seemed like a charred man looking through the pile of things in my cabin.

"The ... the mirror," I said tossing a mountain of clothes off my desk chair.

"What mirror? What are you talking about?"

"Help me find it!"

"But what are you looking for?" He grabbed me by the shoulders in an attempt to explain something to him.

"A package ... square ... has a Poseidon note."

"Okay, I help you."

We searched every corner of the cabin but it was not there, the package that would help me find Annabeth was missing.

"Percy ...

"It has to be around here!"

"Is this it?" Frank was holding the small brown package my father had sent me.

"Give it to me!" I almost jumped on him trying to grab the package.

"Wow, easy Percy!" I ripped the wrap tight until I fully unwrapped it. It was a small mirror the size of a calculator, I turned it in my hands looking for the answer.

"So?". Frank asked looking over my shoulder at the mirror.

"I don't know how to use it"

"What? Didn't you ask Tyson?"

"I'm an idiot"

"That's not discussed, does it have instructions or something?"

"I don't know " I felt that my soul was coming to my feet, I was about to throw myself on the floor and cry like a baby seal.

"There is something written on the back," Frank said taking the mirror from my hands.

"What?"

He turned the mirror and started reading.

"This is a mirror of water, the children of Poseidon are their masters, if you want to find the desire of your heart you must seek".

"What it is?"

"Put your hand on the mirror Percy" he looked at me like I was a fool, at that moment I did not care, I was desperate.

I did as he was told and as he put his hand on the surface it lit up like a screen, like Daedalus's laptop. Annabeth.

We got as close as we could to the mirror and ...

"This is impossible"


	32. 32 It's rude to eavesdrop

Piper had finally calmed her nerves, after all, Hurricane Percy and him being struck by lightning had caused her to panic and she nearly locked herself in one of the shelters forever.

But first, she had to make sure that her friends and siblings were safe, she started at her cabin and found her siblings repairing it.

Yes, as you heard it, the children of Aphrodite with hammers and nails in hand, doing reconstruction work. When she saw them, she thought she had the wrong cabin, but when she got closer, she checked what her eyes saw.

"But what...

"Spring renewal". One of her sisters announced when she saw her.

"If you know it's not spring, right?"

"Of course Piper, we are not stupid"

"So?"

"We think it is time to improve our place, don't you think?"

"And we have to take advantage"

"To take advantage of?"

"Annabeth is not here and we can use the colors we want without being told that we are ruining "the design of the camp". She said imitating the voice of Athena's daughter.

Piper was not going to tolerate anyone, not even her siblings talking like that about her best friend, especially if she wasn't there.

"Don't make that face, you know it's true."

"Besides, it's not a bad thing."

The girl decided to save her sore throat by yelling at them that they were ...

"Idiots! How can you think about colors when we are in this mess?!". But she preferred to do it anyway, she would go to Apolo's cabin later for something for her throat.

She managed to make her siblings feel bad and furiously went to the infirmary to see how Percy was, but a movement in the forest caught her attention.

She ran after the figure and hid behind a tree when she heard voices.

"How is everything?"

"Everything is fine but I was almost discovered when they went to Annabeth's study on the boat, one more second and they would have seen me leave."

"You must be more careful, nobody can know that I took her or where she is now."

"Okay, but how much longer is this going to last?"

"Whatever has to last dear."

Dear? Piper thought that was undoubtedly her mother's voice but who was she talking to?

"It's okay, my lady" There was a boy with her but she couldn't make out who was speaking in whispers.

"Dear, don't call me that, I'm not that old to be considered an old lady."

"Okay, Aphrodite."

"You must go, take advantage now that it is getting dark to return to the ship for what is missing and leave"

"Should I leave it there?"

"Yes, your time to wake up has not yet arrived" Wake? Piper wanted to get closer but was afraid of being discovered"

"But she's my sister and ...

"She will be fine, and she will not be alone."

"Fine" She heard the boy's footsteps walk away and could not see his face but she could see the brightness of a sword hanging from a belt.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Piper." Her mother said startling her.

"Piper, come out now, I know you're there."

"How'd you know," said the girl reluctantly emerging from her hiding place.

"I'm your mother and ...

"Who were you talking to?"

"It is rude to both eavesdrop and interrupt people, my dear, especially if it's your mother."

"Well sorry, now tell me who it was."

"That's none of your business Piper"

"Of course it is! You were talking about Annabeth and as her best friend I must know!"

"It's true, we were talking about your friend but not Annabeth."

"And?"

"I must go dear, sorry"

"You can not! You have to tell me where Annabeth is!"

"Why do you want to know?"

" What do you mean why? To tell Percy and end this once and for all".

"No, he must find out himself"

"And how do you expect him to do it? It is not that you are helping him much, mother"

"Let me handle this my way, Piper, I'm not the goddess of love for nothing. Plus Percy has what he needs".

"But...

"Bye Piper, Oh and tell your siblings that they should wait for Annabeth for the renovations, those frames that they want to put on the door do not match the style of the camp" she turned around and Piper only had time to quickly close her eyes before she disappeared with a flash.

She walked dejectedly to her cabin, she even forgot to go see Percy but the truth was already completely dark, surely he was already asleep.

She got into bed, just took off her shoes and covered her head with the pillow hoping she could fall asleep quickly and forget everything.

...

Nothing was seen.

"What is this?". Frank asked next to me with concern.

"This does not work!" I threw the mirror on the bed and dropped to the floor, unable to contain myself anymore began to cry.

"Wait, Percy!" Frank ran to retrieve the mirror, but I couldn't even look at it, all the hopes that Tyson had given me a few moments ago collapsed inside me and prevented me from standing up.

"Wait for what? Surely this is another obstacle to find it."

"But...

"I can go no longer Frank, I need her with me!" The tears came from my eyes without being able to avoid it, one after another reminding me that Annabeth was not with me"

"Percy ...

"I don't even know if she's safe!"

"Shut up, Percy! I think I saw something!"

"What?" I said as my friend knelt beside me with the mirror in hand.

"Hold it again" I put my hand on the surface and saw what Frank was referring to, at first everything looked black but now a shadow was visible.

"It's a room"

"What?"

"Look" Moonlight entered from one side and illuminated the floor, revealing a carpet of green shades. He continued to perch at the foot of a large wooden bed.

"It is not...

Suddenly a movement under the covers caught my attention, one foot. Someone rolled onto the bed revealing her body as she sighed between dreams.

The next thing we saw was her face.

-Is...

...

Piper shifted between dreams while the moonlight hit her in the face, the conversation with her mother had only succeeded in altering her nerves more and if she had disturbing dreams by now it was worse.

The same images echoed in her head, Percy running with his sword at the ready, Clarisse and the other campers attacking some monster she couldn't see, Jason and Leo arguing, the pier destroyed and worst of all, Annabeth screaming and shrugging in terror hiding from something.

She opened her eyes suddenly like whenever she had nightmares, she never screamed like her friends or siblings, it was a funny thing, while everyone else screamed and got up crying she just opened her eyes.

She remembered perfectly the nights when she heard Annabeth scream in her cabin on the Argo II, more than once she or Percy had to stay with her all night. She couldn't imagine what her friend was dreaming, she never wanted to tell her about her nightmares but her heart squeezed every time she saw her writhe and scream in fear while she slept, before she could wake her up.

"I have to do something". She said as she got up and left her cabin.

...

She went directly to Annabeth's study, stopped for a moment to look at the murals of the camp, everything looked calm although there was still some damage from "Hurricane Percy".

From under the bed, she pulled out a jacket and backpack with nectar and ambrosia. She stood by the door and took a gold lighter from her pocket, a small green flame appeared giving a somber appearance to the white room, which in seconds began to burn with the characteristic green of the Greek fire.

After a few minutes, the flames were extinguished by themselves leaving the small study of the daughter of wisdom as it was before. Blue walls with a marine pattern, large shelves on the walls filled with books, a design table, and a white divan perfect for lying down to read.

"This is definitely Annabeth's." She thought as she closed the door and walked towards the stables.

When she was halfway down the hall, she heard perfectly the groans of Pluto's daughter.

Hazel was fed up with her crystal "box", she was generally not violent, but the confinement (and Aphrodite's spell) had driven her mad, she had already kicked, scratched and hit the famous box and nothing worked. Not even her shadow trip (newly discovered) could get her out of there.

"It won't work, you should sleep." Said a voice from the hallway making her jump.

"I can't sleep if they treat me like a pet, I need air"

"Even so you're going to stay there, so follow my advice, sister and try to rest"

"Okay, but why do I have to keep acting?"

"Because if not the plan cannot be successful"

"It is not fair, you are out and awake and I am locked up here and I cannot tell you anything."

"You know how this is."

"Okay, but you better hurry up"

"You can not Hurry Love"

"How cheesy you've become, Nico," she said with a smile as her brother walked away.

...

"Is...

"Annabeth!"

I couldn't believe it, honestly, I'd thought I'd never see her again but there she was, asleep, her princess curls falling onto her face and as beautiful as ever.

"But ..." Frank began to say.

"Where is she?"


	33. 33 Percy, wake up!

"If we only could see the window"

"At least she's fine," I said, sighing in relief.

"Try to sleep Percy"

"I can't, not now"

"Percy, we already know that Annabeth is safe but we don't know where and I don't think we know now, she rests and in the morning we try to find out where she is and we will look for her, okay?"

"Okay," Frank picked me up off the floor and tried to get me to leave the mirror, but he couldn't.

"I can see her"

"See you in the morning Percy" he looked at me as if sorry and left my cabin leaving me with the mirror hugged to his chest.

"I'll find you smart girl," I said before falling asleep.

...

I was in a tunnel, like I was walking through the maze of Daedalus again, just like years ago only this time Annabeth wasn't with me.

Suddenly I felt the urge to run, I ran and ran until I came to a large wooden door. I was sure I had seen it before but I didn't know where. I wanted to open it but it was locked and for some strange reason I felt something in my left pocket, the key.

I inserted the key into the lock and a wave of excitement ran through me completely when I heard the click and was able to turn the knob. Upon entering the first thing I saw were a wooden bed and a green carpet on the floor.

"Annabeth"

She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Where...

"Why did it take you so long Percy?" She giggled not like her as she looked at me with amusement.

"Something was wrong, this is not my Annabeth, she has not called me seaweed brain." I thought.

"Where we are?"

"You don't know yet?"

"No"

"It's obvious Percy"

"What is obvious?"

"You really don't know where I am?"

"No!"

"Think, think young Romeo," said a voice behind me.

Aphrodite.

"What's going on?"

"Percy," she sighed, "I'm really trying to help you but you're a little slow to understand."

"Thank you?"

"I know that love confuses the senses a little, dear. But at this point, I thought that you would have already deciphered where your Juliet is".

"Can't you tell me where she is?" I asked putting on my best baby seal face.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. Have you not understood that things with the gods do not work that easily? Of course, it would be easy to tell you where Annabeth is but that would not help you at all".

"I do not think so"

"Listen, I'm seriously on your side. I already told you that you are my favorite couple since ...

"Paris and Helena"

"You see, you're not that slow. But don't interrupt me."

"Sorry"

"This whole gambling thing was to prove that you are not enough for Annabeth, right?"

"True"

"If I told you where it is, you wouldn't prove anything. You have to fight for it"

"And what have I been doing all this time?"

"Fighting, yes. But not how I want"

"So I must be a puppet ...

"Don't overdo it dear. Everything would have turned out well if certain gods had not interfered with my plan for you, luckily for you, I have certain ... "agents" on my side in the camp".

"Agents?"

"Yes, certain campers under my instructions ...

"Who? Drew? "

"Something like that, but don't interrupt me. The only thing I can tell you is that there are three of them. There are a few more but there is also a nosy goddess who believes she can do this better than I can by getting into what she doesn't care for and sending helpless campers to step in and make everything worse".

"Did you say three?"

"Pay attention, Percy! Take care of everyone and find your beloved".

"How do I do that?"

"Follow your heart ... and ask yourself, I think she is dreaming of you."

"What?" I turned to where Annabeth was but the bed was empty, my eyes widened and I panicked.

"Aphrodite!" but the goddess was gone.

"Percy"

I turned again and saw her.

I slept on my side on a big bed and almost jumped on it when I saw it. She woke up instantly, rolled onto me, and placed her hand tightly around my throat. This was my Annabeth.

"Anna ... beth ... I am ...

"Percy!"

"Can you remove your hand?"

"Sure, sorry" she removed her hand but continued sitting on me.

"Annabeth"

"Percy"

We were lost in each other's eyes for a few minutes until she said.

"This is a dream"

"How do you know?"

"I don't want to see Jason." My gaze was saddened to hear that name and to understand that it was not real, I did not have Annabeth on me.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, lifting my chin, "I'm glad to see you, just that it's not real."

"Where are you?"

"Look out the window," she said, trying to get up, but my impulses overcame me. I took her by the waist and turned to be on top of her.

"Let me enjoy the dream a little more" I went to her mouth and kissed her, it was something simple, without all the despair and the desire I had to kiss her again but loaded with all the intensity that I was capable of.

When I separated from her we said at the same time.

"I love you"

I felt that the smile did not fit on my face but Annabeth is smarter than me and quickly regained her composure.

"Look through the window"

I got up against my will and when I was about to peek in a voice that was not Annabeth's said my name.

"Percy, wake up!"

I looked at Annabeth but she was gone.

"Percy, wake up!" Someone shook my shoulder and made me leave dreamland, bringing me back to reality.

I snapped my eyes open to find myself in my cabin, the mirror clutched tightly to my chest and Piper staring at me next to my bed.

...

In another place not far from there Athena's daughter also woke up startled calling Percy between sobs and cursing whoever had woken him up.


End file.
